Christmas Surprises
by AveryShayne
Summary: Christmas comes once again, and she finds herself alone. But one is never truly alone. Faced with meeting her boyfriends family, and keeping a secret of her own, what will Dr. Bones do? Please Review!
1. What do I do?

She wasn't supposed to be seeing him tonight, see was supposed to be spending the weekend with her father, trying to avoid telling him her secret, that may drive him away, but she really needed someone, just so she wouldn't feel so depressingly lonely on what used to be her favorite holiday. She knew that he didn't have Parker this year. It would have been there first Christmas as an almost family. They had started dating about six months ago, after he recovered from the brain tumor. He had told her they would have a cozy evening together, there first as a couple, but she could see the pain of not even seeing Parker on Christmas Eve this year. Angela and Hodgins had gone to visit Zack and then were going skiing in N.H. Cam was heading back up to New York. Her grad students were doing whatever grad students did on Christmas break. She had gone to meet her father but once again he was missing. Russ was with Amy and the girls at a hospital in Vermont because the oldest had had breathing problems on their sledding adventure and needed an oxygen mask, they were also supposed to join her and her father for Xmas, but now wouldn't make it back in time. She visited her mothers grave, which made her feel even more alone and sad. She felt so vulnerable, so unlike herself. She was almost in tears by the time she made it to his apartment. They had talked about moving in together, but never got around to it, but in a few months they would have too she guessed, or break up.

After thinking of everyone else being somewhere and having fun with their family, she realized she had only one person to count on, pretty soon she could have two. Her family once again ditched her. Thinking of how cold and mean she could come across as, made her think that she'd always be alone, never really finding true happiness that she;d never be good enough for him. That we he found out she was carrying his child, he may leave. He already had one mere thoughts, of him leaving her alone with a child, had reduced her tough exterior to near tears, even though deep down in wasn't logical. So she knocked on his door, with her hair wind blown and wet with snow, her clothing relaxed and loose, with tears shining in her bright blue eyes, completely forgetting she had a key. What a sorry, yet beautiful sight she made. He opened the door after a minute looking slightly hassled. She at once regretted coming, he probably had made new plans. Maybe even planned to break up with her by now. However at the sight of her, he became worried and forgot everything else. He grabbed her elbow before she could get away.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently pulling her against his lean chest. She was still nervous though.

"Nothing, I just, I shouldn't have come, you're going somewhere" she stammered. Dr. Temperence Brennan never stumbled with words.

"No, I missed you" he didn't even wait for her to answer, as he ushered her into the house. She could see his suitcases littering the floor, half packed to go somewhere. She felt sad knowing he hadn;t even told her he was leaving. He noticed her staring, but ignored it.

"Tell me" he prodded. He somehow always made her break down even further, he made her want to tell him, so she did. He sat on the couch and pulled her down on top of him, like they did so many nights.

"My father dissappeared again. I went to his apartment to see him and he was gone. Russ is up in Vermont, he called to say happy holidays two days ago . I just felt so alone" she confessed quickly. He felt so horrible for fogetting to call her that night, and for all the pain she ever went through, but he thought she had needed to be alone with her father, but he once again broke her heart.

"You're never alone" he told her as he gently rubbed circles on her arm. " I'll always be here. I'll always love you, now what else?" He knew she was leaving big parts out.

"I visited my mom" she offered. That wasn;t all of it though.

"Bones" He wanted her to tell him, wanted her trust, he craved it, like pie almost. They had gotten so much closer and so much happier in last six months, he never wanted to leave her.

"Last night, I had a dream" she told him. He waited for her to go on. "You were getting the tunor removed, but you didn't make it, you died, you left me. And then I was back in the car with Jack, you never came. And the fridge killed you. You kept leaving me over and over and over again" she was crying now. Painfull heart wrenching sobs that broke his heart. Her hugged her tights and pressed his lips to her skin.

"Listen to me, I will never leave you. I promise you" He told her fiercely.

"You can't say for sure" she told him.

"But I can. I love you so much that I'd never ever leave, no matter what happens I'll always be with you" he told her again.

"I love you too" She gave up on her logic and reasoning, her science and formulas. She believed him, she had an irrational faith in him, just like Hodgins had told her. She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionatly, until they broke apart gasping for breath. She then remembered the suitcases.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He seemed startled by the question.

"Shit" he swore and stood up quickly, not before placing her gently on the couch though. He ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Becca" he said. Rebeca was on the other line, why was her talking with her though?

"No, I'm going to be a little late though" She sounded like she was yelling at him, so loud that she could hear it across the room.

"Well, something big came up, I'll just be 20 minutes late, I promise" he told her.

"Thanks Beca" he said and hung up. She looked imploringly up at him.

"Beca and Drew won cruise tickets, so she's letting me have him for two weeks" he said. The joy was clearly in his voice.

"That's great. Why are you packed though?" she asked not getting it.

"That's the even better news. See other year, my whole family gathers in Boston for Christmas, but I always have Parker on the year they don't. But since I have him this year I;m taking him up there tonight. I called you house but noone answered, and your cell was off" he told her. "I'd love for you to come though" he told her, almost begging her to say yes.

"I'd love too, I'm not really packed though." She said.

"You have stuff here. Plus you can buy some stuff up there." he reasoned.

"Alright, let me borrow a duffel?"

" In the closet, I'm going to finish packing my toothbrush and stuff, I'll pack your bathroom stuff too" he offered.

"Thanks" she replied as she ran into the bedroom to pack quickly. She found an FBI duffel, and set out to pack stuff. The drawers were significently empty since he was finished packing. All and all she packed all her clothes there, which including over two weeks worthe of underwear and 7 bras. Two sets of work/dress pants in brown and khaki, a pink blouse, a green and blue one, and a white silk one she never wore that he had bought. She also had two nice dresses, one a short black one, elegant and simple, and the other a long floor lenght gown from the FBI fundraiser, which was a steely blue gray that brought out her eyes. She also packed several FBI sweat pants, Tshirts, and sweatshirts, that he hadn't. She loved wearing his stuff around. Thankfully both dresses matching shoes were left here along with regular black ones and a pair of Uggs, that she never saw fit to wear. She lugged the suitcase to the front. Then went back and grabbed her favorite pillow, his. It smelt like him, although she always used it. He caught her sniffing it. He smiled.

"I knew you liked my after shave" he joked.

"I do" she said as she walked over and nuzzled his smooth neck. "Ahhh" she breathed in deeply. He laughed.

"Come on, or we'll be late" he said.

"I'll meet you down there, I want to use the bathroom if we're driving to Boston" she said.

"Alrighty" He kissed her cheek and grabbed all the bags at once. She shook her head and smiled at his alfa male ways. However her smile was cut short as a way of nasuea hit her. She barely made it to the bathroom in time. This was the one thing she hated about hte pregnancy. She was on her 10th week, and the morning sickness had just begun for her. She became sick at different scents. She brushed her teeth with her finger and went the bathroom then thoroly washed her hands. She met Booth in the car.

"Are we driving there in one night?" She asked him.

"I plan too. I spent the whole day sleeping, so if it's 6 p.m we should be there by about midnight or one, so we'll have tommorrow, christmas eve with them and morning and maybe a few other days, if you can stay that long, I however have three weeks of vacation that Cullen is forcing me to take" he said. She grew saddened at the thought of not working with him for nearly a month. She'd have to hide it though, since Ang still didn't know about them. She was pretty busy now a days without more problems, she too was pregnant, nearly 4 months. With Hodgins baby. Her husbands baby. They married about 3 months ago.

"I really look forward to meeting your family, you should probably tell me who'll be there though" she told him, not wanting to be unprepared.

" Okay, we'll be staying at my parents place, in Cambridge. My mother is Ellie and my father is Joe. Then my brother Jared, who you've met, his new wife Sarah, and there three children. My cousin Benny and his wife have three kids, then cousin Jane is a single mom, Cousin George and Jenna adopted two boys, and then there are many more but they only come for Xmas morning." he listed names, only to find she was asleep with her head on the window. He smiled at her peaceful look.

That peaceful look was shattered though when he pulled into Beca's place, about 45 minutes from the city and honked the horn forgetting she was sleeping.

"Sorry" he said as he noticed his mistake.

"That's alright" she said. In truth she was getting slightly nasea and needed a bathroom desperately. She also needed to take those pills that would ensure she didn't puke on the ride up. "I think you should tell Rebeca that we're dating anyway" she lied. She didn't really want Rebecca to know. Something about her made her nervous.

"Ugh" he groaned, that wasn't something he wanted to do. "Fine, fine, come on" He got out and opened her door. They walked to the front. Rebecca answered the door.

"Seeley, Merry Christmas" she said and hugged him lightly. They could see Drew in tge back. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, what a surprise" she said almost bitterly. Booth seemed to notice.

"Where's Park?" he asked brightly.

"His room, finishing packing." Beca told him.

"Great, Bones why don't you go see his room, Beca I need to talk to you" This was turning out better then expected, she could sneak to the bathroom without him knowing.

"Okay" she said and walked up the stairs on the corner wall. She could hear Parker busily stashing things. He didn;t seem to hear her though, so she crept until she located the bathroom. She turned on the water so they couldn't hear her emptying her stomach. After she was through and had once again finger brushed her teeth she took her pills and went to see Parker, who was still throwing stuff from a closet into a suitcase.

"Hey Parker" she greeted, loudly. He jumped. After all he was only 6 years old and was still frightened easily.

"Dr. Bones" He yelled and ran to hug her. His blonde curls bounced as he ran and his brown eyes identical to his father's lit up. "What are you doing here? Daddy said you were going on vacation" he asked.

"I decided it would be way more fun to hang with you and daddy instead, if thats okay?" she ruffled his blonde curls while talking.

"That's more then okay, daddy would've missed you too much" he told her quietly, like a secret.

"That's right, now come on. Daddy is talking to your mum downstairs, let me help you finish packing" she offered. He nodded and threw the stuff to her. She neatly folded them and tucked them into the bag. When they were done she carried the bag while he carried his pillow and a stuffed teddy bear. Booth was standing in the hall looking rather upset. His gaze softened though when he saw his girlfriend and son holding hands down the stairs.

"Hi Daddy" he said throwing his pillow at him. Booth just laughed and grabbed the boy. He threw him over his shoulder.

"Hi bud, you ready?" he asked.

"Yup" he popped the p.

"Did you go use the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yup" Again with the popping.

"Alright, give mommy and Drew a hug and then we'll go, okay?" He pushed the boy in Beca's direction. She hugged him tight before passing him to Drew.

"Merry Christmas baby" she told him. "Have fun" she added.

"Merry Christmas" he said back. He walked out the door grabbing his stuffed bear, leaving the pillow for someone else to grab.

"Merry Christmas Drew, Beca" Booth said, shaking the mans hand and waving a little to her.

"Happy Holidays, have fun with Parker Seeley, Dr. Brennan" Drew replied. They both nodded at him.

"Bye Beca" Booth said in a last ditch effort to get a civilized response.

"Seeley" was all she said. With a nasty look at Bones she turned and walked up the stairs. Drew looked apoligetic.

"Sorry about her. She's going through a rough patch, we're trying for another baby, but she's misscarried nearly four times" he said. This made Brennan feel slightly guilty, since she was pregnant. "The holiday just isn't happy with these grim results, you know?"

"Yeah, good luck with that, really." Booth told him and once again shook his hand. She followed suit and shook it too.

"Nice seeing you again Dr. Brennan" he told her.

"You too" she said and that was it. They left and got into the car where Parker was already sitting happily. So that started there journey.


	2. Meet Bones

Nearly two hours later Parker was bored stiff.

"Are we there yet?" was constantly being asked, time after time. They were almost at the half way mark. Brennan had been dozing in and out, vagualey aware of Parker's whining, until she found it impossible to sleep. So she climbed into the back and sat with him, telling him stories of heroic boys and there great adventures. He loved them. They played carious other games, like that one that went "A my name is Amy, I married to Adam, I live in Alabama and I sell apples. This soon bored the little boy.

"Daddy, I have to use the bathroom" He said after that game ended. She was grateful for this, she really had to go but was afraid to ask.

"Okay, bud. The next rest stop is in three miles, can you make it?" he asked him. He nodded and crossed his legs tightly. They barely made it. She threw up again there too. She then took some light organic sleeping pills, she knew would be safe for the fetus, before finger brushing her teeth for the third time that night. They then went back on the road, where she fell asleep in the back next to Parker, who also slept. She woke up as they were entering Rhode Island, very close to Cambridge.

"Hey" she said as she leaned forward to the front seat to peck his neck. It was past midnight, so they must have hit some traffic somewhere while she slept.

"Hey yourself, we're almost there" he chuckled lightly.

"I was tired" she defended herself. He just nodded. He seemed to think of something for a while. Finally she broke the silence.

"What did Rebecca say?" she asked. He looked guilty.

"You don't want to know" he told her. She fixed a steel gaze on him, until he cracked. "She asked how I could go out with someone as cold and distant as you. She told me how unfriendly you were, and that she didn't want Parker to grow up with someone like you, how it would affect him. It was bull and she knew it. Parker has learned so much from you, and you're not unfriendly or bitter or cold. You're gentle, kind and compassinate, you're also the most brillant woman I've ever met" he said. She had tears in her eyes. Damn hormones she thought.

"What did you tell her?" she asked quietly.

"That she was just jealous that I moved on. That your the most kind loving person I knew, and that Parker loved you so much. I told her she'd have to deal with it since we were dating and moving in together" he said. His eyes seemed hurt though and he hesitated.

"What else?" she prodded.

"She said they were trying for another baby, but it wasn't working. She said I was lucky, because the second she got pregnant and after the wedding they were moving away, back to Ohio, and she was taking Parker with her. She said she'd file for full custody, that I'd never see him again" he said. His voice was choked with emotion. "And she's right" he added.

"No she is not" she said fiercly. "You are in excellent fahter, with countless people to back that up, you could win" she assured him.

"No, I'm not married, I have no other children, my hours are erratic." he said sadly.

"You can't think like that. You're an amazing father, and you have tons of people to help you, like me, Ang, Jack, Cam, Caroline even" she told him again.

"Ha, Caroline. I guess I know who can be my lawyer" he joked.

"See, that's it. Think positive"

"Your right. I shouldn't dwell on this. I should be happy that I even have him this year, make the best of it" he said. She nodded in approval.

"And you know, Drew isn't bad at all. I kind of actually like the guy" he told her. Just then they heard Park stirring in the back.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, his voice filled with sleep.

"Almost buddy, we just got to Massachuettes" he said. Time had definitly flown by while they talked.

"Yay!" Parker cheered. "How much longer though?" he asked.

"About 20 minutes since traffic is great" And he was right, there was almost no one on the roads at 1:30 in the morning. Parker started organizing his pillows and bear to be ready. He then did probably the cutest thing ever. He licker his palm and tried to smooth his messy curls. They both laughed at his adorable antics.

"Parker honey, I don't think there going to lie flat" she told him. Both he and his fahter were surprised at how natural the term of endearment sounded on her lips. She seemed to notice that they notice and faintly blushed. She quickly changed the subjects.

"So, do you want to play a game?" she asked. Parker nodded quickly. "Okay, I used to play this when I was younger, each person say what they want to be when they grow up, with all the details. I'll go first"

"Wait, but Dr. Bones, you're already grown up" Parker told her.

"I know, but I'll tell you what I wanted when I was your age" she told him. Booth was eager to know what an innocent Bones had once wanted, before she was abdanoned and without her family.

"Okay" Parker allowed.

"Let's see. I wanted to be a vet. I wanted to live in a yellow house with a white picket fence and have a dog. I wanted four children, two boys and two girls. I wanted to be married in a huge church with all my family. I wanted to grow old with my husband and die together. In the end I wanted to go to heaven" she told them. It was such a different story then what acutally happened. She hated religion and church. The whole yellow house, picket fence and dog was a clique. Marriage wasn't an option. Children were debatable, or so he thought. Her mother was dead and her dad and brother were barely there. As for the vet, neither knew were that came from.

"A vet?" Parker asked.

"I love animals. Why don't you go Parker, what do you want when your'e old?" she asked.

"Hmm... I want to be a scientist like you Dr. Bones, or maybe like Mr. Jack. I want to help people too like daddy. Girls have cooties, so I don't wanna be married. I like those big dogs, the Great Danes I think. I guess ill have one of them. I don't wanna die at all though" he told them. Booth looked shocked that Bones had had such an impact on his son, he was proud.

"That's nice Parker" He told him. She nodded in agreement.

"You next daddy, what did you want?" he asked.

"Ah, Park we're here now, maybe on the ride back?" he suggested. Parker forgot all about the game though when he said they were here. He started jumping up and down, singing we're here! At the top of his lungs. She looked nervously at the house. A few lights were on downstaits, along with the outdoor ones. The house itself was older and beautiful. It had a huge circular stone driveway. There were high gray brick walls protecting the place. The house was white with black trimmings, and huge. Three floors it looked like with a wrap around porch, complete with swings and whicker chairs. There were flowers in each window, although no doubt fake from all this snow. It was a typical old Boston home for a wealthy family.

"Wow" was all she said.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda intimidating right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Will they even be up?" she asked.

"Don't know. I have a key though, and their staff will probably be up" he told her.

"Staff?" she asked.

"My grandparents come from an old Boston family, who were rich, and it just stayed in the family, duh" he joked. She again nodded.

"Noted" she said shortly. She was starting to feel sick again and all she needed was to throw up on their expensive floor, what an impression.

"Don't worry, they'll love you" he said, something in his voice though was off.

"What?" she asked. He knew she would catch it. He sighed.

"Well, you see one or two of my exgirlfriends may be here. I'm not sure" he told her.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

"Old family friends, dating cousins, we all sort of shared girls for awhile. It was odd" And it was.

"Let's get it over with then" she said. She got out from the back where she was still sitting and grabbed Parker's stuff.

"Dr. Bones?" he called. She turned to him. He held out his arms innocently. She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"He wants you to carry him" Booth stated and grabbed his stuff from her, while at the same time grabbing his and hers. She smiled and bent down. He was light, weighing only about 42 pounds. She knew she shouldn't carry him, but she was tough. They walked the short distance to the door. He knocked quietly until someone answered. It was an older man, about 60 in a black suit.

"Ah, Master Seeley" he said remembering him. "Young Parker I presume" he looked at the child. "And this lovely young woman is Rebecca?" he guessed. She almost laughed at this. Her emotions were crazy anyway. Booth looked at her like she was crazy.

"God no, James, this is Dr. Temperence Brennan, Bones, this is James" he introduced them.

"What an awful name to call a woman Seeley" Came a lithe voice from above. The woman was about the same age as James, but more motherly. She wore a simple faded pink bathrobe.

"Sandra" He laughed. She walked down the stairs and hugged him tight,

"Seeley, you're old. You son is adorable though, and your girlfriend is of course beautiful"she told him. He chuckled.

"Never miss a beat huh?" he joked.

"Never." she replied. "Come, I'll take you to your old room. Everyone else is asleep. Godness knows why you'd arrive at 2 a.m" she muttered as they walked up the stairs. She handed Parker to him and took the bags instead. She didn't even bother looking where they went. All she knew was that this house was huge. They did however seem to stop at the top on the house, an attic probably. She was proved right when she saw the slanting ceilings and trunks of old stuff. There were two beds though, one a double, the other a single. They had thick blankets and puffy pillows.

"Goodnight Seeley, we'll talk more tomorrow" Sandra said as she closed the door.

"Night" he called after her. Parker had already taken the smaller bed and had fallen asleep. She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm guessing she wasn't an ex?" she joked.

"Nope, long time care taker and maid. I grew up with her, you know. She always took care of me" he said.

"She seems nice" she offered. He just smiled.

"Come on, let's get to bed. We'll have to announce ourselves in the morning. I may have neglected to tell them I was coming, and Sandra certainly won't" he said. Her jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell them anything?" she asked.

"Nope" he said, like his son he popped the P. She sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her bag and put on some shorts and a tank, her usual pajamas. Booth brushed his teeth and fell into bed without changing. He was almost snoring when she left for the bathroom. She threw up again. And took another pill. She brushed her teeth and climbed under the blankets. He wrapped his toned arms around her and pulled her tight. Content, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up freezing and alone. She looked around and saw the neither Parker nor Booth were there. She wrapped the blankets tight and went to her bag. Since she didn't have time to get stuff from her house, she put on Booths flannel robe.. She re put her hair in a bun and started out of the room, before realizing she didn't know where she was headed. She went down one staircase to find a huge hallway. She wandered before looking out a window. What she saw was endless green grass covered in snow. She turned when she heard something. It was a large fat orange tabby cat.

"Hey kitty" she cooed. The cat had no problem and started rubbing against her leg. She bent down and scooped him up, he was heavy, almost as much as Parker. She continued on her journey to find Booth by following the loud voices she could now hear. Down another flight of stairs, through a large living room and down the huge staircase from yesterday, she was getting closer. She walked through a set of french doors and stopped short. She was in a huge dining room, that probably sat about 20 people, and was full. All of them chatting and eating. No one seemed to notice her, and she couldn't find Booth, until the cat meowed loudly. The turned to her. She could feel her cheeks burn.

"Who are you?" A very blonde and nasally sounding woman asked.

"Uhm, is Booth here?" she asked quietly. The cat jumped from her arms then, leaving her to feel awkward. However an older man at the head seat laughed.

"Which one honey?" he joked. All the other men laughed too while the woman rolled their eyes.

"I could sure help you darling" A particulary fat older man said. She shuddered at that. The woman next to him slapped his arm though.

"No thank you" she replied.

"Not very friendly I see" the same blonde commented. "You're name was?" she prompted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm-" she was cut short by someone coming through another door and yelling,

"Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled and ran to her. He put his arms up so she picked him up. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Good morning Parker" she said happily.

"Good morning" he told her back.

"Dr. Bones, that's an odd name" The older man said.

"That's not here real name silly pops" Parker laughed. He stayed put on her hip though.

"Temprence Brennan" she offered, and smiled.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Joe Booth. Welcome to my home" he said grandly, as he gestured around.

"It's very large" she told him. The blonde snorted. She looked pointingly at her.

"I don't believe we've met" Bones said.

"Sierra Hunter, family friend" She told her codly.

"Pleasure" She replied in a civilized manner. She adjusted Parker on her hip. He squirmed though so she placed him back on the ground.

"I'll be right back" he said and darted through another set of doors. Joe laughed at him.

"Sit, please" he offered her the chair next to him, the only one of four still empty.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem, you hungry? We have the best bacon in the whole cirty" he bragged.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm actually vegan" she told him. His smile grew larger though.

"Vegan huh? Wow. Well then we have the best fruit salad in the city" he joked and grabbed a plate then filled it with various fruits before passing it to her. She thanked him again. He nodded.

"So, you sleep well?" A younger man asked her. He looked almost identical to Booth, but younger.

"Yes, why?" she asked confused, did something happen last night?

"Oh, it's just you're still wearing a bathrobe" he told her. She flushed. Everyone else was fully dressed.

"Are you Jared?" she asked changing the subject. He nodded.

"Yeah, this is my wife Sarah, and when you see three blonde kids acting strange, those are ours" he told her. She smiled. The fat guy spoke next.

"Benny Booth, my wife Lynn, and the three older blonde strange children are ours" His wife hit his arms again. She looked at all the others who didn't talk. They all seemed to look at her strangely. Before she could ask a very blunt question, Parker came through the doors again. This time he held a small red rose in his hands. He climbed right onto her lap. Before even saying anything though he took a piece of her fruit and ate it. He didn't like it though, so he spit it into his hand.

"Parker" she scolded. He looked up innocently at her. She shook her head and handed him a napkin.

"Sorry Dr. Bones" he said. "But fruit it yucky" All the adults laughed at him, while Bones shook her head.

"I have something for you though" he said and tried to hide it behind him. She played along.

"And what is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes" he said. She did so and smiled as she felt him place the flower in her hands.

"Open" he said. She did so.

"Aww, I love it, thank you sweetie" she said, and then she did something that shocked even her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little bit red, which again the grown ups laughed.

"Be a man buddy" A smooth familiar voice came from behind them. She looked up to see her Booth, all dressed and ready. She smiled. There were two woman behind him, one very older, probably Joe's wife, Ellie, Booth's mother, the other was probably Booth's age with fiery red hair..

"You be a man daddy" Parker stuck out his tongue and pouted.

"Yeah be a man Celia" Jared told.

"Nah I prefer Celia, Jarhead" he joked.

"Fine, I'll be the man" Parker said loudly. All the adults looked to him in interest. He sucked in a big breath and planted one one her cheek. Everyone again laughed.

"Way to go buddy" Jared said from down the table. Booth looked shocked though.

"I thought girls had cooties?" he asked.

"Dr. Bones is a woman" Parker clarified. she snorted in laughter. Jared was near crying from laughing so hard.

"I'd watch out for him man" he choked between laughs. Booth shook his head, mock worried.

"Seeley, is there something you may have neglected to tell us? Maybe something having to do with a stranger wandering in holding Jack, and kissing your son?" Joe asked.

"Oh, man I forgot" he said. The two woman behind him laughed.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Tempernce Brennan, Bones, this is my family" he said.

"You still hadn't told them?" she asked mortified. He guiltly shook his head, she sighed.

"More important things though, this is my mother, Ellie, and my cousin Jane, and you probably already met my dad, Joe" he asked.

"Yes, they were very hospitable, even though they didn't know me" she added harshly.

"Sorry, just add that to the list." he told her. She just grumbled.

"Seeley. long time no see darling" The blonde bimbo purred in what she probably thought was a sexy voice.

"Ah, Seirra, it's only been what? 10 years?" he asked. So he must have dated her before Beca. She had to admit he didn't have the best taste in woman.

"Nearly, like I said far to long" she told him. He slightly nodded and turned back to Bones and Parker.

"How's the city's best whatever your'e eating?" he chuckled as he said this.

"Fruit. And I bet it is, it's so good" she said. She was trying to act normal for once. It wasn't helping though that she had a killer headache, was feeling sick, and her back ached severly.

"Pops thinks he's the best grower" Parker piped up. "Sandra's pancakes are way better though" he told his great grandpa.

"Well then Parker I guess you can bake with her while we all go sledding" Papa Joe replied.

"No! No!" Parker cried. "Your fruit is the bestest in the whole world" he told him quickly.

"But didn't you just spit it out darling?" Booth's mother asked him.

"No I didn't Noni" he cried desperatly. "I just choked a little, here I'll prove it" he said and grabbed a chunk of her fruit off her plate. Before it got to his mouth though she stopped him.

"Parker Booth" she reprimanded. "Manners" she said sternly. Booth coughed to hide his laughter. Everyone else looked shocked that this newcomer was scolding the playful child. He pouted.

"Sorry" he said. However he went to put the fruit in his mouth anyway.

"Hey!" She cried. "What did we just go over?" she asked. He again pouted, but put the fruit down. His hands were covered in fruit juices. He picked up a fork that wasn't anyones and one by one ate the fruit with it. She smiled and nodded.

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

"Nope" He said and popped his P again. "Now can I go sledding since I ate the fruit and minded my manners?" he begged his great papa.

"Alright. Tell the rest of the kids, we meet in the basement garage at 12 sharp mister" he told him. Parker faux saluted him and ran through yet another set of doors. There must have been nearly seven sets. Booth took the seat next to her. His mother and cousin sat beside him too.

"He's only a child Temperence" His mother told her.

"A child needs manners" She told her.

"He's only 7" Sierra piped up. "He's not even yours" she mumbled under her breath, but she still heard her.

"He's actually 6" she told her. She was embarassed now that she realized what she had really done. At home though, she always was teaching Parker manners, the kid loved to use his hands though.

"It's fine everyone. I'm the one who asked her to start toughening up around him, she used to be such a softie" Booth defended her. By the looks on everyones face, they didn't believe it was possible she was capable for loving another or anything after that show.

"I'm going to go change, if that's alright" she told them all. "Your fruit was quite tasty" she told Joe. He nodded joyfully.

"Told you. Now you're welcome to come sledding with us, dress warm though, it's pretty frigid. We leave at 12, which is in one hour" He seemed to be the only one other then Booth and Parker who liked her.

"Thank you" she told him. Booth stood up.

"I'll help you find the place. If you found Jack, you must have gotten lost" he told her.

"The cat?" she asked.

"Yup, old Jack, nasty thing he is. Hates everyone, except Papa Joe"

"He seemed to like me well enoug" they were out of the dining room by now and on the second floor. "Though your family doesn't" she said.

"Don't say that. They're just apprehensive of my girlfriends. I guess they were a little shocked by your bluntness too" he added.

"I tried acting normal" she told him. He laughed.

"Just be yourself Bones" he reassured her." Just minimize the decomp and gore to a minimum, okay?" He aksed.. She nodded they had reached the attic room now.

"I'm going to shower" She told him.

"Need some company?" he wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and ran to the bathroom, trying to shut the door.

It took longer then really needed to shower that morning needless too say. They went out into the room one by one encase Parker was back, but he wasn't. Since she hadn't pack much winter stuff she wore waffle knit shirt of Booth's along with a pear of thick woolen long johns, also Booths. She did have her own snow boots and pants from the SUV for crime scenes. She bundled up tight and wrapped a scarf around her head, and gloved her delicate hands.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Let's go!" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

SEVERAL COLD HOURS LATER

"Dr. Bones, I want hot chocolate" Parker whined. He along with 10 other below 15 children were freezing after there epic sledding and slow ball fight. Bones herself was quite chilly.

"Okay Park, ask daddy" she told him. Booth agreed of course. Sandra meeted the children, Booth, Bones, and Papa Joe in the basement with steaming mugs of coco. Everyone drank up in silence, savoring the taste, and with only a few burns, including Booth. They split up to get dry and warm. She showered by herself this time and dressed in his sweats. They were gray, with FBI running down the leg, and special agent in the top left breast of the sweat shirt. She slipped into those unused Uggs too and threw her hair up into a bun. Satisfied, she walked out into the room. He was waiting wearing his other set of FBI sweats, the exact kind but in Navy. He laughed.

"Stealer" he claimed.

"They look better on me" She taunted.

"That they do" he agreed.

"Where's Parker?" she asked. At the moment though he came out from the other side of the attic, changed and dry. His little outfit nearly brought tears to her eyes. He wore gray sweat pants with Jr. FBI going down his leg. His shirt though was the real reason. Angela had created it a while back. It was navy with "Dr. P. Booth written in the corner pocket area, under that was " The Jeffersoian Institute, Medico Legal Lab." And under that was "Love your Squints" On the back though it read "Jr. Genius" in big blocky letters. It was adorable, and he often bragged how jealous his friends were. Booth laughed at him. He shook his hand and they walked out the door, down countless steps, and into the formal living room. Jared, his wife Sarah, her three children, Jesiah, Nathan, and Leah, Papa Joe, Ellie, Jane, Benny, his wife Lynn, plus there three children, Joe, Ellie Jr. and Marie and four others she didn't know. There were two blondes reseblming Sierra. Parker had dissappeared somewhere already. She knew that most of the family arrived for christmas morning, as Booth had told her.

"Hey guys" Booth yelled loudly. They all turned to stare at him. "Alright" he said joyfully. "Everyone who doesn't know, this is Temperence Brennan, my girlfriend." he announced. There were murmurs from those she hadn't met, he pointed them out those.

" The blonder one is Katie Hunter, Sierra's sister, and the other Megan Dones, another family friend" he told her. "Then that's my cousin Jennyy and her husband George."

"Another ex?" she said quietly. Jared heard her though and laughed loudly. He wouldn't tell them why though.

"Come sit" Joe told them. "I for one want to hear all about you, Temperence, mainly if you have a shorter name" he joked.

"Oh, i'm sorry, you can call me Tempe, or Bren, either one will do, even Joy if you'd like." She said politly. Joy wasn't something anyone called her but she felt compelled to share.

"Alrighty Tempe, that's easier" he told everyone.

"Hey Papa, look what I have" Parker yelled running in. Everyone looked puzzled since he held nothing.

"What is it?" Joe asked confused.

"My shirt silly, read it" he told them.

"Dr. P Booth, The Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, Love you squints. Huh, that's different Parker, I didn't know you were a doctor" he told the young boy. Parker's smile grew, as did Bones,and Booths.

"Read the back too" he urged and turned around.

"Jr. Genius" he read, "That's really nice Parker, I'm sure your dad had to pay alot to get that, and pull a few strings" he said.

"Nope" The little boy said gleefully. "It was free, I think, right dad?" he turned to Booth.

"It was bud, the squinits made it for you" he told him.

"That's right. Auntie Ang, and Mr. Jack" he told everyone.

"Rebecca's side?" Joe quiestioned.

"Nope" Parker answered "Not mommy's"

"Then whose?"

"Dr. Bones" he answered. "Kinda" he said. Joe turned to bones and booth for a real answer.

"Well I work at the Jeffersonian. Angela and Jack are like family too me, since I have very little blood relatives" She told him.

"Ah, are you a tour guide or something?" he asked. Sierra and the other two blondes grimaced in disgust. Booth, Parker and Bones laughed.

"Papa, Bones is like the worlds top Forensic Anthropologist" he told him still laughing. Sierra, Megan, and Katie frowned.

"Wow, that's impressive. Now I get why Parker calls you Dr." he said.

"Yup, she's Dr. Tempe- Temper- Dr. Bones Brennan" Parker hadn't liked her name from the start. The adults laughed.

"That's impressive, what did do though?" he asked curious.

"I identify bones for the most part" she stated.

"She's lying. She can tell how old someone is there sex, and what sports they played along with countless other things, it's amazing" Booth told him.

"Interesting. I'd say that's quite a skill you have" he told her smiling.

"Thank you" She replied in earnest.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, where is your family?" he asked, his tone allowed her to deny his question, but she decided to say the basic.

"My brother got stuck in Vermont with is family, and I'm not that close to my father. My mother isn't around" she told them. She didn't want there pity or anything. Booth quickly changed the subject.

"So, I was thinking" he began.

"There's a shock" Jared said under his breath. With a glare from both parents and his brother he locked his lips.

"So, as I was saying. I was thinking that maybe the women would like to go shopping in the city before christmas eve. We didn't have much time to get Bones' clothes so all she really has are FBI sweats and work suits, not really suitabe for church tommorrow and the next.

"That's a great idea son. The men then can watch sports then" Joe agreed.

"Daddy, I wanna go with Dr. Bones though" Parker sobbed and latched onto her leg. She stood rod still, not knowing what to do.

"Well, maybe the children would like shopping too. I for one will not leave little Jake by himself with you idiots" Jane stated.

"Good, cause you know Seeley, Benny and me haven't ever raised a nine month old" Jared joked.

"You mean I?" Bones asked. Everyone turned to stare at her in question. "You said Seeley, Benny, and me. But it should be I, since you wouldn't say Me haven't raised" she explained, slightly rambling. She flushed and looked down.

"Haha Jared, she got you" Booth laughed. He, Jared and Joe were the only ones to though.

Uhm, okay then. So some of the children will go then" Ellie concluded.

"Well, I know Jesiah, Joe and Nathan will watch the sports" Joe said looking at his granchildren. Jesiah was 12, Joe was 13, and Nathan was 8. All three wore sports shirts though.

"I want to stay too mom. Sandra's teaching me how to make gingerbread" Ellie Jr told her mother. The other two little girls wanted to stay too. So it would be her, Sierra, Katie, Megan, Jane, Jenny, Lynn, Sarah, Jane's baby, and possibly Parker.

"What about your two Jenny?" Booth asked. "Hayden and Joey" Jenny's face sort of fell at that.

"That was only foster care Seeley, Hayden were taken away and Joey is somewhere, avoiding us because Hayden isn't here." Booth and Bones's faces fell at this. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" Bones blurted out. Jenny turned to face her curiously, though didn't press why she would be sorry.

"Why though?" Jared asked, "You never did tell us"

"Hayden filed a complaint that we had apparntently left them locked in the basement. So child service's took him away first. Joey then refused to eat, became violent, and we couldn't handle it. He broke vases, and took our fish out of the tank. He finally cracked and assaulted a teacher. He thought if he acted out he'd go where Hayden went, maybe back to his parents. He just sits alone these days though" she confessed. Her husband had put a comforting hand around her. Bones stood up quickly.

"I'm getting changed" she blurted out before running out the door. Everyone once again stared at the young doctor.

They were leaving now. All and all it was decided that Parker could go with Bones. At the last minute Lynn, Katie, Megan and Sarah dropped out, leaving Bones, Parker, Ellie, Jenny, Jane and her baby. And of course, Sierra. She had purposely avoiding Booth after the whole running out of the room thing earlier. However as they were leaving he passed her the keys and kissed her, wrapping his muscled arms around her.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" she replied.

"Be safe" he called out after her. She snorted and shook her head. All the other woman were waiting near the two cars they were taking, Booths' and Jane's. They both needed car seats and everyone wouldn't fit in one car. She noticed no one really wanted to ride with her. She held her head high and hoisted Parker into his car seat. He complained that he was a bug boy now,

"Parker, if you don't sit in that seat and wear your seatbelt, you could die from flying out of the car and hitting the ground, if we were ever in an accident. The force would be-" She stopped when someone coughed behind her.

"He's a little young to be listening to that, don't you think?" Sierra asked.

"Never to young to learn" she replied. "Are you riding with me?" She asked slightly worried. She may have driven the car off the rode if she was subjected to that.

"Hell no" She stated loudly. "I was merely informing you that we were meeting at the Copley mall, with the traffic it should take awhile and Jenny is going with you, she volunteered, heavens knows why" she muttered and walked away. She just shook her head and got into the car. Her red designer purse Ang had forced her to buy lay on the ground. She placed it next to Parker, who looked tired.

"Parker?" she called. He turned slightly to her. His eyes were dropping. Jenny was about to get in. "Try and get some sleep honey, it's going to be a long ride okay? I'll wake you when we get there" she promised.

"Promise?" he asked drowsy.

"Pink promise" He was already asleep though.

"Uhm, it's pinky not pink" Jenny corrected her.

"Oh, that's why they hold out the fingers, huh" she mused.

"Seeley warned me that you were kind of socially awkward" she siad.

"When?" she asked surprised.

"After you left. I wondered if maybe I had said something wrong. Did I?" she asked.

"Of course not. You were merely stating conclusions led to you by definable facts" she told her.

"Uh, sure" Jenny said. They pulled out of the driveway slowly.

"So, do you mind if I ask why you said you were sorry earlier, what you meant by it?" she asked. "I mean were you sorry that we can't have our own children, or because you think foster children are troubled? Cause either way you're wrong. They're just lost, and I am capable of having chidlren" she seemed to ramble a bit. She didn't mind though.

"No, my views of the foster system are biased, I'll tell you that" she told her. "Can I ask what happened to Hayden and Joey's parents?"

"Walked out" she said simply. Bones nodded. The rest of the ride was spent in silence until Parker woke up and chatted up a storm with Jenny, while she focused on the snowy roads. After much traffic through Boston, they arrived at Copley Mall. She got out and unbuckled Parker.

"Dr. Bones, the ground is too slippery for my shoes" he complained. She faintly smiled and picked him up, putting him on her hip. He snuggled into her neck bone. She and Jenny started to walk silently to where the others were. Little Jake had ruddy red cheeks and thick dark hair. He looked slightly feverish, she couldn't help but notice.

"He's adorable" she said politly. Jane just nodded.

"Well, let's go girls" Ellie said trying to relax the atmoshpere which was tense. Ellie, Sierra and Jenny walked in front with Bones, with Parker and Jane with Jake walked behind them. They stopped in several of the department stores first. She tried to relax and just buy some things, but it just wasn't her style. Thankfully Angela called.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Ang asked cheerfully. You could hear Hodgins in the background shouting at the TV.

"I'm at a mall" She said truthfully. She heard Ang's squeals loudly through the phone.

"Oh, and on your own time too. I'm so proud your not working. Now tell me what you bought" she demanded.

"Nothing" She said bluntly.

"Well going was a big step. Now tell me some of the bigger name stores, that I'd actually care about, not just a book store, I'll tell you where and what to buy"

"Do you really did all of them?" she begged.

"Yes, now go"

"Burberry, Coach, Dior, BCBG, Louis Voitton, Lucky Jeans, Barney's, Neiman Marcus, Armani, Ferragamo, Armani A/X, and a few more."

"Wow, sounds like an amazing mall" Ang sighed wistfully "Wish I was there, but back to business. Get some jeans from Lucky, you'll love them as will your publisher. Definitely a coach bag, maybe luggage set. Burberry has a really pretty new trench coat out, it's blue. Buy some nice shoes at one of the department stores. Maybe you'll even like one of the perfumes" Ang suggested.

"Alright. Actually I need a gift idea for a 30 something woman who loves art and is very energetic, any ideas?" she asked, knowing Ang would know she was looking for a gift for her.

"Hmm. artist?" she pretended to ponder "Well I think that artist may just love the Poppy line at coach, very bright and colored."

"Thanks Ang. I'll see you soon" she siad. They both said bye and hungup. Parker was still sitting half asleep on the little shoe fitting chair. She looked around for someone and flagged them down. She knew what she needed.

Almost an hour later she had finally gotten her shoes, 7 pairs in total, costing her over $7,000. She felt slightly liberated spending her wealth. She picked Parker up along with her bags and started to where she last saw everyone. They were still there. Sierra was trying a bunch of dresses on.

"Oh, Tempe, we were looking for you" Ellie stated. "What did you buy?" she asked pointing to the bags.

"Oh, just some shoes" she said vaguely.

"Well, don't be shy, so us" Ellie urged. She nodded and took out the first pair. They were a pair black floral lace over light pink satin, peep-toe pumps byu Christian Louboutin. The woman all stared in awe and desire.

"I love them" Jenny declared. Sierra was saying something from the dressing stall but everyone ignored her.

"Next" Jane said. She obliged and pulled out a basic black pump with the signature red heel, another Louboutin. They all nodded and she pulled out another. This pair she surprised even herself with buying. It was called a Dior Serpent pump, it was bright red.

"Wow" Was all Ellie said. "You have great taste in shoes" she told her. She nodded in thanks and pulled out her fourth pair. They were a Gucci ankle boot with a blue silver velvet. Very nice. The 5th was a pair of Manolo's, navy blue suede with an open toe and a tie thing in the front. The 6th was a pair of burberry plaid rainboots. And the 7th and the last over the knee Louboutin's, that cost nearly 2,000. They buttoned all the way up.

"Those are interesting" Ellie allowed. "This must have cost quite a bit though"

"It did. But I think it was worth it. Plus, Parker show everyone what you got" She told the little boy. He opened the bag he was holding and pulled out a pair of shiny black Armani dress shoes.

"Dr. Bones say we just need to find a suit thing and a bright annoying tie" he told everyone.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look dashing honey" His grandmother told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if I maybe take Parker and go to another store. I have to get a gift for my friend" Bones asked Ellie.

"No, not at all. Here's my cell number. Call to find us okay?" she said.

"Alright. Come on buddy" She slung Parker over her hip and walked into the mall. There were last minute shoppers everywhere, it was crazy, she wouldn't let go of Parker. They started first at Coach where they bought Ang a poppy bag along with poppy shoes. She had been right, they were colorful, very colorful. They then went to Burberry, where following Ang's directions, she bought a blue trench coat, and a laptop case for Cam. She then went to Dior and bought a pair of sunglasses. She went to Barney's next.

She first found a pretty black dress to match her new shoes. She also bought a cream sweater dress, and a chunky tealish gray necklace to match her velvet boots. Along with those she found Parker's suit in a children's store, along with a bright neon green and red bow tie. She also got the matching socks. Parker had fallen asleep and was like dead weight, so she got one of those nasty mall carts. After sanitizing it, she put Parker and her bags in it.


	5. Chapter 5

She finally found something for Hodgins in a store called The Art of Shaving. She bought him a kit to rid himself of his fuzzy beard Ang always was shaving off in her office, it wasn't pleasant. Now all she needed was something for Booth and his giant family. She walked into Tiffany's where there was a modest size crowd. Thankfully though an eager salesman spotted her.

"Ah, Welcome to Tiffany's Dr. Brennan" He knew her name. She peeked behind him and noticed one of her books sitting behind the counter. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need something for my boyfriend family. I was thinking charm bracelets for the woman and something else for the men maybe."

"Alright. Let's see how many charm bracelet will that be?" She quickly counted in her head.

"Ten" she stated.

"Alright. So ten regular charms, any engravings?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, when would they be ready if I did engrave them?" she asked.

"Well, they can be done quickly, ten minutes for those ten, if the engravings are the same" he told her.

"Alright. Ten of those with 2009 on them" she told him. He nodded and wrote it down.

"And for the men?" he asked.

"I'll take the silver dog tags, also with 2009 engraved on them and I need 6 of those"

"What about sizing?" he asked.

"Uhm, they can get them re-sized right?" she asked.

"Of course, but we do have smaller sizes for say children." he told her.

"Well then definitely three children size charms bracelets, and three smaller chains on the dog tags" she told him.

"Alright. I'll got ring it up and get everything started, feel free to look around" he told her. She nodded. He came back a few minutes later with a receipt.

"Alright, so it's 250 per dog tag and 210 for the bracelets, so your total plus tax and engraving is 3560." he told her. She spent less on the shoes. She nodded and handed over her Am-ex, which didn't have a spending limit or anything. He scanned it and she signed a form. He noticed that he looked to her signing and back to the book.

"I'll sign it if you like" she offered.

"Oh, thank you" he smiled hugely and passed it to her. She checked his name tag first.

She wrote, " Dear Ben, thank you for helping me out. It was greatly appreciated. Happy holidays and best wishes, Dr. Temperance Brennan"

"Thank you so much" He told her again. "Your things will be done in about 10 more minutes, we're wrapping them as we speak" he told her. "Your son is adorable too" he motioned to a sleeping Parker.

"Oh uhm thank you" She was flustered.

"Your welcome, I'll go check on those now" he told her and walked off. He came back about 10 minutes later with an average sized blue bag, filled with 16 separately wrapped blue boxes.

"Thank you" she said.

"Thank you" he told her "Happy holidays" he added.

"You too" she called as she walked out of the store. All she needed now was something for Ellie, Joe, Sandra, James and Booth. She already had something being mailed to her for Parker. She decided to stop at a little booth thing, a kiosk. It sold little trinkits, like shirts with pictures. She spoke quietly to the seller, before gently picking up Parker, to get his picture taken. He didn't wake when the flash went off.

"What did you want it to say?" the seller asked her.

"Best Papa in the whole city" She told him. Now she had a gift for Joe too. The man quickly printed it and she payed and left. She then hit a few designer baby stores and bought several things. First she decided to get some pieces for Ang and the baby shower coming up in February. She also got several onesies and other little bits for Jane since she was a single mother, and she had noticed that money seemed tight for her. She also couldn't resist buying the little yellow ducky set, pink bow or the baseball cap. she paid and hid the bags. As she walked by Tiffany's again she noticed a frame, it said With Love on the front, as it opened inside. She quickly walked in where another sales person approached her.

"Can I help you?" she asked faux cheerfully.

"Yes, I'd like that frame in the display. The With Love one" she told her.

"Alright, it may be awhile since it's Christmas and all. About an hours at least" she told her. However she didn't have an hour.

"Really? Because I just bought 16 engraved pieces not half an hour ago and it only took 20 minutes at least" she told her. The girl's smiled slightly faded.

"Well ma'am the line has grown, and you're not really top priority" she told her.

"And you will most definitely find that I'd like to speak with your manager, or someone above you" She shot back.

"Good luck finding a free person" she told her and walked off. She huffed. That girl was so rude. She looked over to where Ben was last time. He was just handing a bag to another customer.

"Ben" she called. He looked up and smiled.

"Dr. Brennan, how can I help you?" he asked.

"I need a frame like the one in the display, The With Love one and The Family one" she told him quickly.

"Coming right up. I'll be back in a minute" he said and rushed off. He came back five minutes later with it wrapped, and the receipt.

"Thank you" She said as she swiped her card and signed again. "You wouldn't believe that another girl told me it would be an hour at the least, and that I wasn't in the top of the list" she told him.

"What was her name?" he asked.

"Anna, I think. Blond and tan" she told him.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Brennan, she will no longer be working here in a minute" he told her as he picked up his headset and called an Anna to his counter.

"Yes Mr. Thomas?" Anna asked.

"Did you disrespect this customer?" he asked her. Her eyes grew wide and angry. Her jaw fell slack though.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I'll have to let you go" he told her.

"You can't do that. My mother will not be happy, you'll here about this" she threatened. Ben just nodded.

"I'm sure I will Anna"

"And you, what right do you have? You're a nobody, how come I get fired for this? It's not like I told Michelle Obama something like that, she's just a regular person" she told her.

"Anna, maybe if you picked up a book once and awhile or watched the news, you'd know who she was. Now please leave the property, or I'll have you removed" Ben told her. She huffed and swore, but walked out.

"I'm sorry. She was always a disgruntled employee" He told her. "Will you be needing anything else?" he asked.

"Yes actually. I'm sorry, I've wasted your time, but I'd like a pair of those black cuff links, along with a bright blue ones and a red one. Plus the holiday plate and the silver thin cross pendant" she told him.

"Wow, buy the whole store why don't you?"he joked. "Is that it? he asked again.

"Well, for now. I'm sorry but I'm still deciding on something else" she told him. Parker slept peacefully beside her,

"That's fine, I won't print the slip then. I'll get them all wrapped though" he said as he walked off. She examined the pieces again.

He came back with everything else wrapped up and she had finally decided.

"And three set of the silver baby spoons, one with the space ships, one with the ducks, and one with the bugs" she told him. He nodded and went to get them. He came back with everything and the slip. This time it came to about 2000. She smiled and waved goodbye before pushing Parker out of the store. She hid the blue bags under all the department ones. She then hit a few more stores buying various things, like underwear, a few skirts and tops. She bought this really comfy gray knit cardigan with a satin gray tie. By the time she was tired it was nearly closing time, and she had yet to call Ellie. She grabbed her cell and and called her.

"Ellen Booth" she answered.

"It's Tempe, I was just looking for you guys" she told her,

"We're in Tiffany's darling, come join" she told her.

"Oh well actually I was going to get Parker some food since he was starving, I just wanted to check in" she lied. She couldn't risk seeing Ben again.

"Oh alright. How about you set reservations somewhere and we'll meet you in 10? Sierra is just buying something else and we're done" she told her.

"Alright. I'll call you with the place" She told her and hung up. She ended up in the only restaurant she thought would have something for Parker. It wasn't even in the mall, it was outside sort of. It was some fancy steakhouse place, but they had a kid's menu. She went up to the matrid'e

"How many?" She asked cheerfully.

"Six and an infant" she told the woman.

"Alright, name?" she asked.

"Temperance Brennan" she replied.

"I love your books" she said politely. "That will be about 10 minutes" she told her. She guessed that she was considered a bit of a high priority since there were a bunch of people waiting. She dialed Ellie and gave her the name of the place.

"Oh, did you use our name dear?" she asked. "It might be a wait" she told her. She wasn't trying to be conceited but she was obviously used to telling people this. "Or Sierra's would've been faster too" she added.

"No, I used my own name. They said it would be about 10 minutes" She told her.

"Must not be busy at all. Even with our name or Sierra's it takes at least 20 minutes" Ellie mused aloud.

"Well, actually, our name was just called, are you close?" she asked.

"Right outside, we see you and all those bags wow." she hung up as they approached


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Brennan your table is ready" The waitress told them.

"Thank you" She said as they followed the woman to the back, where it was quiet and calm. There was an infant seat that attached to the carrier. Jane placed the baby on it. The waitress passed out menus and left us to decide. There was nothing vegan or vegetarian. Parker seemed confused too.

"We have to order?" He asked shocked.

"What else would you do Parker?" Ellie asked him.

"Sid always knows what people want that day. He picks" He told them.

"That's not nice. What if he got it wrong?" She asked him.

"He doesn't" Parker said proudly. "I want chocolate milk and chicken fingers" He told everyone.

"Parker, They don't serve chicken fingers" Jane told him. He pouted.

"I'll ask for you" Bones told him. He smiled and thanked her.

The waitress came back. Ellie got a filet mignon, Jane a cod something, Jenny got lobster, and Sierra ordered the wheat pasta with low fat butter and alfredo or something.

"I'll have a Caesar salad. Parker here would like some chicken fingers" she told him.

"Chicken fingers?" She asked.

"Yes" She replied coolly.

"I'll be right back" The waitress told them. She came back a few minutes later with what Bones thought was the chef.

"Chef John" He said holding his hand out. She shook it lightly.

"Temperance Brennan" She replied.

"Miss Brennan what a pleasure. I hear your son wants chicken fingers?" He hinted.

"I do" Parker agreed.

"Well then, you will get chicken fingers won't you?" He smiled at the eager child, "And would you also maybe like a side of Mac and cheese?" he asked. Parker was elated. He also jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes!" He sang.

"Alright then. Your dinner shall be out shortly" He said and nodded in farewell.

"I bet your Mac and cheese is better though Dr. Bones" Parker told her.

"I don't know. You'll find out" She told him. No one not even Parker commented on the way chef John referred to Parker as hers. They made small talk, something she'd never be good at. Then the food came, it was fast. Her salad was delicious, although she felt slightly sick so she excused herself and promptly puked in the stall. Thankfully they were very private stalls. She brushed her teeth with the tooth brush she now kept in her purse and walked back to the table. Chef John was laughing with Parker and everyone else.

"Chef John, the food was amazing" She said as she sat down.

"Ah, thank you Dr. Brennan. I hope you'll enjoy the dessert even if it is to go" he said.

"I'm sure Parker will" She told him.

"Yes, he picked it all out, crazy child he is. Adorable though, you're very lucky." he told her.

"I know" She agreed. They paid the bill. She insisted it was her treat. After thanking Chef John for even carrying out her bags and placing them in the SVU they drove home. This time no one drove with her. Thankfully Booth had a GPS or she would have been lost. She got home before everyone else too, so she was able to hide all the bags in the attic in a trunk, which she locked. She hadn't run into anyone coming home, except for the maid, who helped her tote the bags and Parker up.

"Thank you so much" She told her.

"My pleasure" Sandra said earnestly. "If I may say, I think you and Seeley are a perfect pair. And Parker surely seems to adore you" she told her.

"Thank you. I love both of them more then I can explain" She said truthfully.

"I can tell" she told her. "My, my, you sure did buy a lot of stuff" she surveyed the bags.

"Didn't have time to pack" She confessed. She then asked if Sandra would give her an opinion on something. She pulled out the shirt for Joe and showed it to her. She said that he would love it. She then excused herself to pack and left. Bones changed into some regular clothes that actually belonged to her, new in fact. It was a simple pair of chocolate brown silk pajama pants and an old T shirt of Booths. She tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake Parker.

On her way to the basement sports room she came across the cat again. Without even thinking she picked him up and carried him to the room. Booth wasn't there. Shrugging she sat down next to Joe. He patted the cats head.

"He really likes you" Joe observed.

"Well he can't have her" Came Booth's voice. As he tried to wrap his arms around her Jack clawed at him. Booth yelped in shock and pain. The cat ran from the room. Joe laughed.

"Come on son. You're the big Army ranger FBI guy. Did the cat hurt that much?" He joked.

"I was shocked" he defended himself.

"You were shocked when the bullet hit you too, but you didn't even scream" Bones pointed out.

"Seeley Booth you were shot and didn't tell your mother?" Came an outraged voice. It seemed the other woman had arrived home after all that time.

"Thanks" He whispered in her ear. "And I took a bullet for a partner, I wasn't being shot at really" he pointed out.

"I would've gladly taken that bullet" She said aloud.

"You saved her?" Jared asked. "Like a damsel in distress" he joked.

"I've saved him too" She whined a little.

"Well then I guess it's story time" Joe moved over for Ellie to sit. Booth picked Bones right out, took her seat and pulled her down onto him.

"Alright, let's start with you Tempe. Tell us one" Joe prompted.

"Well there was the time I almost got shot but didn't, so Booth felt compelled to protect me and invited himself to stay at my apartment. He went to get a drink and the fridge exploded" She told them

"A fridge man?" Jared laughed.

"He would've died if he hadn't been reaching for the cup at the same time" She pointed out, which quelled the laughter.

"How did someone save someone though?" Sierra asked in her nasally voice.

"Well when I was in the hospital, I told another agent to watch her. He ended up kidnapping her though, all my fault" He groaned. The both silently squeezed each others hands.

"So he hitches a ride with a friend of mine and ends up shooting the other agent as he was about to slit my throat and gorge out my eye balls" she told them. Nearly everyone grimaced.

"Interesting. How about you just tell us when you were shot and we'll end story time" Ellie suggested. They both nodded.

"We had a case were a suspect became obsessed with Booth. We went to the bar one night to watch her. Booth convinced me to sing on the stage. She went to shoot at me when Booth interfered and took the bullet to the chest. I reacted and immediately shot her" Her voice seemed to crack at the end.

"So he could have died because he saved you?" Ellie asked with a bit of steel in her voice.

"Mom, I took the bullet. I wanted too" He told her.

"You could've died. Do you know the grief we would've went through? You have a son Seeley, she doesn't. What would Parker have done?" And for the second time that night she ran from the room, without saying a thing. Everyone stared at her back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay. You've gone way too far." He told his family and took off after her. She had dissapeared though, to him at least. She on the other hand had ran to the SUV and pulled out of the drive way. She drove until she saw signs pointing to N.H, then she dialed Ang.

"Sweetie it's midnight almost, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where in N.H are you staying?" she asked quickly. She was fighting to keep her voice in check.

"Just past the MA line off the Route 1" she answered.

"I really need to talk to you, in person" she said.

"Of course. Where are you though?" she asked.

"Booth's SUV going through Peabody on Route1" she said.

"Oh, well I'll have Jack send to GPS location sweetie and I'll see you soon then" she sounded shocked.

"If you're busy Ang" She started.

"No, god no. I was just going to send Jack out for Thai and icecream. He didn't want me alone though so"

"Okay, thanks Ang" She sighed.

"No problem" She said and hung up. Within a minute the directions were on the screen. She had about 20 minutes to go.

She arrived nearing 1 in the morning. Jack waited out front. He smiled.

"Dr. B, I'll be back in an hour or so" He said and patted her back. "Trust me, you're doing us a favor" he said and walked to his little car. She walked into the large cottage, to find a pregnant Ang with her feet on the table watching some soap.

"Bren, sweetie, what's wrong" She tried standing, but couldn't.

"Sit. I have a lot of stuff to tell you" She told her all about the dating Booth since after the tumor, the family ditching her again, everyone up to the conversation his mother had told. She left out the her being pregnant part though. Tears rolled down her face at the end.

"Shh, it's okay" Ang rubbed her back.

"No it's not. It gets worse. I didn't even tell Booth where I was going or anything, I just took his car" she said.

"That can be fixed. It's not that worse" She comforted her.

"No, but it get's worse. I'm pregnant Ang, nearly 11 weeks and I still haven't told him. That's almost the end of the 1st trimester" she cried.

"Oh Congrats. And I'm sure he'll understand once he knows everything. As for his family. You said his father was great and his brother was too. Who cares about the mother and exes?"

"Thanks Ang" She siad. "I better call him though" she sighed and walked into another room, dialing his phone. He didn't answer though, so she took drastic measures, she called the house, or really 411 then the house. James answered.

"Booth residence, James speaking" he said.

"Is Seeley there?" she asked in a small voice.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, you gave us all a scare. I'll retrive him" He said. Less the a few seconds later, Booth's nervois voice answered.

"Bones? Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

"No, I'm with Ang and Jack in NH. I;m sorry I just left like that and didn't say anyhting" she told him.

"As long as you're safe it's okay" he sighed in relief. "Where are you? I'll come get you?"

"I have you car" she pointed out.

"My fahter will drive me there. We really need to talk tonight Bones" he told her.

"Alright. Does he have GPS?" she asked.

"Yeah. I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"I know, and I love you. Do me a favor though? Grab the wrapped red gift on my bed, along with the black bag?" she would have to tell him tonight.

"Okay, we'll be there soon" They said I love you again and they both hung up. She rejoined a sleeping Ang on the couch. She heard Jack pull in with the food. He frowned when he saw her sleeping. He muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, I guess I bored her" she told him.

"I drove nearly 20 miles to get this, and she sleeps." Sighing he gently lifted her and carried her into another room.

"Not much of company" He apologized as he sat down. He yawned hugely as he spoke.

"It's okay. You can go to bed. Booth is coming to get me soon" She told him. Hew nodded.

"Alright. Night Dr. B. There's a spare room upstairs too, if you want" he told her and walked to where he had placed Ang earlier.

"Night" She called. She sat there and looked around. It was a modest room, with creamy brown walls, puffy oversized leather furniature, and a huge TV. There was also a deer's antler on the wall, and a moose head on another. Typical cottage. Ang's paintings also adorned the walls. She slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep, since it was 3:52 in the morning and she was beat.

What seemed like forever later she heard her cell ringing. Groggy and sleep ladened she barely resgistered the ringing. She slowly stood and stretched, cracking the bones in her back and shoulders.

"Hello?" she answered, confused at why someone would call her at 4:16 in the morning. Then she realized that she was still at Ang and Jack's in N.H.

"Hey, I'm outside. Let me in" he said. She walked to the door quitely. Slowly she opened the door and saw him. It was snowing now, big fat heavy flakes, and it was freezing. He was shivering already. She ushered him into the house and grabbed him a blanket off the couch, then sat him down with her on top of her. They both just sat there and cuddled, enjoying one and other.

"Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"How about we talk in the morning?" he suggested, his eyelids already sagging.

"Good" Yawn"Idea" Yawn.

"Love you" He said sleepy.

"Love you too" She replied. He leaned back so that he was lying down and pulled her with him. She ended up with her head resting on his chest, and threre legs tangled in a heap.

They both awoke to a very high pitch sqeal belonging to the one and only Angela Montenagro Hodgins. Jack stood in the kitchen mildly interested, but not so much so.

"Awe, you guys are too cute" Ang gushed.

"Morning Angela" Booth grumbled. He sat up, leaving her no choice but to sit up with him. Ang looked like she was going to explode with glee.

"Be right back" Bones said and all but ran to the bathroom, before throwing up. Ang had followed her.

"You didn't tell him did you?" she asked.

"No, we both fell asleep" She said.

"Tell him soon" She urged. She just nodded. "Go out and tell Jack I threw up, ask for the pills" she told her.

"Thanks Ang" She ran off to tell Jack. He sighed and got a huge bottle of pills. He went to give them to her.

"I'll give them to her" She told him. He passed them over. She took them to Ang who told her to take them, that they really helped morning sickness. She nodded and dry swallowed while Ang pretended to clean the bathroom and put fake sweat on her face. She looked ashen and beat by the time she was done. Happy she clapped her hand, and threw her arm over Bones' shoulder. They made a show of going slow. Jack went to Ang's side and sat her down on the couch.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She assured him. He nodded.

"Hungry?" he asked. She nodded impishly. He laughed and went to get her something. The two of them laughed at her.

"Oh, did you bring the black bag?" Bones asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it's by the door" He told her. She went over and grabbed it. She took out three packages. Ang's was wrapped in bright colorful paper, with Jack's was covered in big bugs and soil. She passed Ang hers, who tore it apart quickly.

"Oh, thank you so much" She cried. She put the bag on her shoulder and modeled it. Jack came in the room then.

"Nice" He commented.

"There's one for you too Jack" She told him and passed him the wrapped package. He opened it up and laughed. Ang looked over her shoulder to see what it was and she too was in hysterics, as was Booth.

"Trying to tell me something?" Hodgins asked still laughing.

"No, I just don't need to walk in and see Ang shaving your beard" she told everyone, who laughed even more. "There's one for both of you though too" She said. Ang was the one who picked it up and unwrapped the baby spoons.

"Aww, thanks sweetie" She cried.

"Cool. Bugs" Hodgins examined them. They both hugged everyone, until Booth was the on to finally look outide.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shit" He swore under his breath.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"Look at all the snow. It's going to take forever to get back, if we even make it. It's already 12:00" He groaned.

"We'll leave now then, come on" She suggested. They said there goodbyes with promised to call when they got home, and Happy Holidays, it was Christmas Eve. They got into the SUV with Booth driving. Bones still had the other little gift with her. They drove slowly, the roads were in horrible condition. By the time they finally got onto the free way, it was totally packed.

"Argh!" Booth groaned. "Parker's going to kill me" He said.

"I'm sorry" She stated. If she hadn't run away then they would still be at home, with Parker for Christmas eve.

"I'ts not your fault. My mother was totally out of line" He told her fiercely. "Jared, Sarah, and my dad took our side too. My father didn't even speak to her last night" he told her.

"I didn't want to cause all this trouble" She told him.

"You didn't, trust me" He looked her dead in the eye. By now they were at a stand still along with all the other cars.

"I do." She said, and she believed it. She trusted him 100% and more. So she knew she had to tell him. Taking a deep breath she reached down and picked up the wrapped boxes. One containing the space ship spoons for Tiffany's and the other was the frame. She had placed on of the newest ultra sound images in it last night before the giant fight.

"Merry Christmas" She told him and passed him the boxes. Curiously he opened the spoons first. He seemed to not really get it. Confused he tore open the second box. He looked over the frame before gently opening it. His face went totally blank. She started to panic. He stared harder at the image. Her hands started to shake and tears welled in her eyes.

"I-" She started to say but stopped. He slowly turned to look at her. His expression wasn't something she could read. She thought she saw panic, shock, and other things, but wasn't sure. Then like a flash his expression changed. His face held a grin that seemed to large for his size. He looked like a child in a candy store.

"Are you?" He asked breathless. She nodded numbly. He quickly undid his seat belt and was over on her chair, hugging and kissing her passionately. Her tears welled over. She was laughing and smiling and crying at the same time. He noticed.

"Hey, don't cry" He gently kissed away her tears. "This is the best Christmas of my life by far" He told her.

"But we might not make it home" She said confused.

"Parker will understand. But what you've given me is, well no words can describe it" He said elated.

"Does Ang know?" He asked suddenly. She felt guilty that she had told her before him.

"Yes, I told her last night, along with the fact we were dating" She confessed.

"She must have flipped" He laughed. She nodded. Then an idea struck her.

"Can't you use your siren?" She asked with a smile. He lit up again.

"Of course. I'm a federal agent" He said. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. Smiling she flipped the switch. Blue and red lights flashed along with the siren's wail. They sailed through the traffic. By the time they were within a mile of the house, it was nearing 4:00. Even though they had had the siren and lights, the conditions were not good. As if things could get any worse, the car battery died a mile away.

"We'll have to walk" She told him.

"You're not walking in this" He argued.

"I'm not invalid" She told him sternly.

"No, you're carrying our child" She secretly loved how it was thier child, and by his smile he did too.

"I'll be fine. It's only a mile. We're wasting time" She argued back.

"Fine, but you're putting on your crime scene jumper thing and my extra jacket" He told her. She nodded, they had compromised. She bundled up tightly, with her silk pants and FBI sweat shirt under the blue jumper, with Booth's heavy extra army jacket, and his hat. He only wore an extra hat and gloves along with his regular jacket. It was freezing outside though and they both shivered. Slowly they started moving. They could see the house now, after nearly 30 minutes, but the snow was thick and slippery so it would take time. At least it had stopped snowing now. Now it was nearing 5:00, almost church time. She slipped while she thought about church, and fell hard on her butt.

"Oww" She groaned. She tried standing, but the ground seemed warmer then up there, so she lied back. He noticed her absence and ran back to her.

"You okay?" He asked breathless. His cheeks were rosy and he was sniffling.

"Fine. Just a bump" She told him. He didn't want to risk it though so he swooped her up in one fluid motion. He struggled with all the extra layers, but he kept on moving. She for the most part didn't object since she didn't want to make it any harder. They finally reached the perfectly plowed drive way and all but ran to the stairs, him still carrying her. He put her down at the top and opened the door. He checked and then motioned her to come in. Everyone seemed to be in the main dining room. So they quietly took off all the layers, and heavy boots in the foyer. They were going to try and sneek up the stairs to change, but Parker and Joe came out the door at that moment, along with everyone else.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled and launched himself into her arms. She gripped him tight, afriad that he might slip and hurt himself.

"Hey Parker" She said quietly and kissed his cheek. This time he didn't get grossed out, instead he snuggled into her. Booth wrapped his arms around her and gently took Parker in his own arms, although he was still nestled pretty close to her. Booth really didn't want her doing much. Everyone stared for a moment, before Joe ushered them back into the other room.

"Tempe, good to have you back honey" He told her. He clapped her shoudler and his son's and then walked to the others. "Church is in an hour" He called as he walked out. "Dress nice" And he was gone. Booth, her and Parker walked upstairs to their room and started to get dressed. She showered first, while Booth ironed stuff. When she came out Parker's hair was done and his face was clean.

"Dress fancy Bones. It's like a gala event in my family" He told her before giving her a kiss and getting in the shower himself. Nodding she went through her stuff and found the perfect dress that she had bought yesterday. First though she put Parker into his little suit and shiny shoes. His socks were bright green and red with cartoons of Christmas, just like his father's. His belt had a buckle that could light up, although he didn't tell him yet. His little bow tie was identical to the one Booth had lain out over his own suit. Red and green striped. When she was done he looked like a little Booth, except with curly hair. She then started on her own self.

She wore a simple one shoulder empire wasted black dress that reached the ground. It was kind of like a Greek dress. Her hair she dried and let it fall loose in its natural ringlets. She wore the black lace pumps she had gotten yesterday, along with her mother's earring and the matching necklace Booth had given her. She applied red lipstick and dark eye colors and she was done. Booth had still been in the shower. But he was out now and dress exactly like Parker. Since Park was already downstairs, Booth didn't know they had dressed alike yet. Once he was dressed, brushed and smelt nice, he wrapped her in his arms and pressed gentle kisses up her neck.

"You ready for church?" He mumbled into her neck.

"You know that answer" She replied. He chuckled and let her go to kiss her lips.

"Just keep your opinions to yourself until the mass is over" He told her.

"Alright, but you'll be hearing them at some point" She warned him.

"I know" He laughed. "We better go or Jared will come looking for us" He joked. She laughed and they started down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for them in the main hall. All the woman were dressed in long gowns and the men in suits. Booth, his father and Jared all wore matching ties, along with Parker. Ellie wore a salmon colored gown, which wasn't so pretty in Brennan's opinion. Megan wore an army green one, Jane's was navy blue, Jenny's was a deep red, Katie's was purple, and Sierra's was cream colored. Lynn and Sarah wore more conservative dress pants and a green and a red blouse. All the children wore various things.

"Bad news guys" Joe called loudly. "Church is cancelled cause of the snow" He told everyone. The children clapped, while Ellie looked shocked.

"But that doesn't mean no mass. I happen to know someone whose ordained and would love to spend the holiday with us" Joe told everyone. "He should be here in 10 minutes, so we'll all go to the movie room on the 2nd floor and begin" Everyone started moving. The movie room was like a real theatre, with enough seating for everyone. Booth moved us to the back. It went Booth, Parker, Me, Jenny, her son, and her husband. The foster son was unhappy looking to say the least.


	9. Chapter 9

I will never be allowed in church again, or even fake church. I sat when I should have stood, I didn't kneel, and I refused to get communion. Ellie was once again shooting me deathly glares, which I held my head high and ignored. Parker wasn't in 2nd grade yet do he sat with me when every got up. Booth just grinned and shook his head. Then the priest had to call attention to me. There will definitely be a little talk after we leave, which is soon since this is what Booth called the last hymn. It was a good thing he had a big family, or else the singing would be horrible. The priest blessed us all at the end. We all started talking and chatting with one and other. Booth had been called down to speak with the priest, along with Jenny and her husband. So that left me, Parker and her son at the last row. His name was Joey she remembered. Parker started to laugh at his cousins and then ran off to join them. That left her and Joey. She moved down so she was next to him.

"Hello. I'm Tempe" She said and smiled gently.

"Joey" He answered in a flat voice.

"Can I tell you something Joey?" She asked. He just stared ahead.

"Alright. You see when I was 15 my parents just left one day. They never came back. Then my brother called Child services since he couldn't handle me. I was placed in a foster home were they really did lock me in the basement and forgot to feed me. I was forced to do every chore they thought of. Once I dropped a plate and they locked me in the trunk of there car. I hated them so much. But I realized that I would have to work hard if I ever wanted to leave them and find my parents, so I did. I busted my ass off and it paid off. I have a great job and wonderful friends. But I wish that I had had a nicer foster family, ones that actually hugged me and celebrated Christmas with a huge family. Ones that loved me no matter what I did, like hit a teacher of killed there fish. I really wish I had that" She told him in a low voice. He looked kind of guilty.

"Did you ever find them?" He asked about her parents.

"I did. My mother is dead, had been for a long time. My father wasn't the man I thought he was" she revealed.

"I'm sorry" He said.

"Don't be. You're young. You can still enjoy what you have." She said gently.

"They hate me though" He told her. His voice was filled with worry and saddness. "They can never forgive me"

"They love you, remember that. I forgave my father and brother for what they did. It's good to have family" She assured him.

"Thank you" He told her.

"Your welcome. Now why don't we go join everyone else?" She suggested. He seemed unsure. She smiled openly and held out her hand. He took it and they walked down together.

"Just keep what I told you a secret, the family doesn't know" She told him. He nodded They joined everyone at the bottom, filing out for dinner. He surprised her by walking right to his family and taking Jenny's hand. She seemed shocked at first but recovered quickly and squeezed him tight to her side. Brennan smiled. Booth soon found her and wrapped his arm around her waist, before planting a kiss on her neck.

"Enjoy church?" He asked kidding around.

"Highlight of my day" She dead panned. He snorted loudly.

"I bet" He told her. "It wasn't the highlight of mine though" he said.

"What was then?" She asked.

"Your Christmas gift was, by far the best ever" He told her. His smile was gentle and loving, and filled with excitement.

"I'm a good shopper" She said sarcastistically. He just shook his head. They had now reached the huge dining room where almost everyone was already sitting. Parker was in the middle of two empty seats, one was next to Ellie, the other next to Joey. She almost ran to the one next to him, noway was she sitting next to Ellie. Booth sat down and kissed his mother's cheek. They all clasped hands and said grace.

Joe had remembered that she was a vegan. She was so touched by that fact. He had made sure he had something she would enjoy for dinner, which happened to be a vegatable stir fry, ceasar salad, and for dessert, along with the usual apple pies, he had gotten a cherry torte, vegan style. Not only was it amazingly tasty but it was healthy too. Booth, Jared and Joe each had there own pie, which they each ate to the last crumb. It was like wathcing feeding time at the zoo.

"Alright, present time!" Parker yelled when all the pie tins were empty, all 11 of them. Plus they weren't very small tins.

"Parker, please" She said quietly.

"Please can we open presents Papa Joe?" He asked in a innocent voice.

"Of course buddy, all the pies are gone aren't they?" He asked. Parker jumped up and down in joy.

"Everyone go grab your gifts and meet us in the family room" Joe called loudly so the whole table could hear. Everyone started shuffling out of the room to collect their gifts. Booth told her to take Parker and wait for him, that he didn't mind grabbing everything. She protested a bit, but in truth her back had a dull ache and she didn't feel much like climbing all those stairs. Parker instead led her to the room. Joe was already there with Ellie and his gifts. Parker sat them down on the dark gray leather loveseat. Everyone else shuffled in laddened down with heavy bags. Booth was last to come. He carried twice as many as everyone else. Joe laughed at his son's falling form.

"Where's the Special Agent FBI guy's muscle?" He asked.

"Sorry pops, but twice as many gift equals twice the pounds" He told him.

It started off with Joe and went to the right. Brennan was directly to the left, so she'd be last.

First was Jenny and her son and husband. They gave the gifts out quietly, just passing them around. Brennan was surprised when there was one with her name. No one started opening theirs yet though.

Jane passed out gifts, one to each family. Being a single mother must be hard on her, just as she had observed at the mall earlier. She felt good knowing she had remembered to but those baby pieces.

Jared and Sarah each passed out their gifts. All the woman seemed to have the same shape package, even Brennan got one. Jared smiled at her when he passed it to her. She smiled back and added it to her ever growing pile. She also noticed Parker getting antsy along with all the other children, who were picking at there gifts. She stiffled a laugh.

Benny and Lynn were next. Benny passed a gift to Booth and to Parker. He smiled a little guitly at her.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were coming. And we usually take months to find gifts, but I did manage to get this, although I don't know how much use you'll get since they're closed til January and you live in D.C" He told her as he passed her an enveple, which she looked at curious.

"Thank you, beside's it's the thought that counts, right?" He nodded and kissed her hand before joining evreyone else.

Megan passed out gifts next. She had managed to forget one for her and didn't say a word about it. Sierra had gotten her one as did Katie. Booth passed his out, one for each person there, and one for Parker and her. Brennan then stood up. She grabbed the bag and started handing the little blue boxes out. They each had a name tag, so it wasn't that hard. Ellie got the bigger box and Joe got the candy cane striped box. Jane got the two Tiffany boxes plus the bag of baby clothes. They each thanked her. She noticed James, the butler, standing off to the corner, watching silently. She picked up the other left over Tiffany box and walked to him.

"Happy Holidays" She said and held out the box.

"Ah, thank you Miss. Brennan, but I cannot accept, it wouldn't be right" He held his hands in defeat.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"It is not proper to accept such a gift, when I am just the butler" He said solemnly.

"But, I do not belong to this family. You do not serve me. I see no problem" She told him. Booth was smiling in the background, while Sierra, Katie, Megan and Ellie were muttering about giving the help gifts. Joe didn't seem to have a problem though.

"Please, thank you but no thank you. You are with Mr. Seeley, there fore, logically you are with this family" He said.

"So if that's true to all the workers, then logically Sandra shouldn't have taken the gift I gave her?" She asked.

"Logically" He agreed.

"But she did" She told him. Ellie gasped in the background.

"That is her mistake" He said. Booth got up along with Joe at this point.

"James, I consider you part of the family. It would mean alot if you accepted her gift" Joe told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Joe and Booth laughed.

"Positive. You take the gifts I give you" Booth told him.

"True, but"

"No buts. Take the evening off. Merry Christmas" Joe said as dismissal.

"Thank you, both you two and you Dr. Brennan" He bowed and left.

"Come on, it's time to open them" Joe announced. Parker and the kids all cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

Benny and Lynn had given her a spa certificate to some little place in Boston. From Sierra she got an ugly green sweater and Katie got her earrings. She thanked them politely. Jared and Sarah had gotten all the females a picture album, hand stitched with delicate flower embroidery. Hers however was a darker shade with little flower and a big skeleton in the middle. She laughed and thank him.

"No problem Tempe, you saved him from that ship remember?" He joked. She blushed and looked down. Damn hormones were getting to her.

"Well, let's save that story for another time. Thanks for the tickets bro" booth interrupted. Joe laughed as he opened his candy striped box.

"Thank you Tempe, this is a very thoughtful gift" He pulled the shirt on over his white shirt. Parker's smiling face stood out on the shirt. Booth smiled at her.

"Thank you Joe" She told him as she unwrapped the picture frame. Someone had obviously snapped the picture of her =, Booth and Parker sledding together two days earlier. She loved it. "i love it" She told him honestly. He smiled and nodded. The tag said it was from Ellie and Joe, but she knew it was Joe's idea. That just left the present from jenny and her husband to open. It was a small box, wrapped in gold with an envelope on top. She opened that first.

"Dear Temperence,

Thank you for whatever you did for Joey. I have hastily scribbled this letter because of the drastic change in his attitude between church and dinner. When I asked him what had changed, he replied Dr. Tempe. His smile was the largest I have seen in awhile. I cannot help but wonder what you told him, what has changed. However, it doesn't matter. He is almost back to his old self, and for that I am forever grateful. I want to apologize for the coldness I have shown you, it was rude and undeserved. I wish you and Seeley well, and a very Merry Christmas.

Gratefully,

Jenny

She unwrapped the box to find wooden earrings. They were beautiful. She smiled at Jenny and nodded. She smiled back and nodded as well.

A screech filled the air.

"Look what I got mommy" Sang Ellie Jr. Lynn looked up at her young daughter. In her hands was the delicate Tiffany bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful baby, did noni give that to you?" She asked.

"Noooo" Ellie sang, "Tempe did!" Lynn looked at her shocked. She opened her own blue box and gasped.

"Temperance, thank you. This is too much" She stated. Temperance shook her head.

"You're welcome" She replied. Everyone else started opening their own blue boxes now. All the little girls were estatic, even Sierra, Meghan and Katie couldn't find an insult.

"Thank you" Katie even said. She just nodded in response.

"Thank you so much Tempe, this is an amazing gift" Jane told her as she rocked her baby in her arms.

"You're welcome" She replied again, uncomfortable with all the attention. Booth wrapped his arm around her.

"I like the tie clips" He whispered. "And my mother loves the frame, the family one" He told her. She smiled.

"Sandra got the same one, along with a cross pendant" She whispered.

"You spent too much Bones" He gave her a look. She frowned.

"I don't understand"

"You're just, so kind, so compassionate, like buying the baby stuff for Jane, and for my mother, who has all but hated you from day one. You're the best Bones, you really are" She smiled now.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you t-" His statement was cut off by Parker.

"Oh My Gosh!" He was screaming. "Thank you Bones. Thank you thank you thank you" He ran over to her and wrapped his little arms arm her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "You are the best Bones!" He yelled again before running off to his toys. "Love you!" He yelled as he disappeared. Bones had near tears in her eyes.

"What did you get him?" Booth asked curiously.

"A skeletal remain play set, complete with a murder case" She replied casually.

"Oh Bones, you really are the best." He hugged her close again. Everyone was done opening their gifts now. Ellie Jr and Marie were asleep on the rug, and Parker was sharing his new play set with his cousin Jesiah. Joey was curled up in Jenny's husbands arms, sound asleep. Jane's baby was already upstairs in his crib. Nathan, Leah and Joe were playing video games downstairs.

"Well, we best get to sleep so Santa can come" Joe announced. Jared and Booth laughed at their father. Jared grabbed Marie for Benny, while Benny carried Ellie Jr. Jesiah and Parker cleaned up his kit and stowed it carefully in the corner. Joey was carried off to bed by Jenny. Jane bid everyone goodnight, hugged Tempe for a brief second, and then disappeared. Leah, Nathan and Joe, all older then the others were allowed to have a sleepover in the movie room. That left Sierra, Meghan, Katie, Ellie Sr., Joe, Booth and Bones by the fire. Jack the cat wandered in and sat himself in front of the flames.

"So, Tempe, I for one am very curious about this job you have" Joe started. Booth groaned.

"Pops" He was faintly red.

"What?" He asked. Bones laughed.

"It's okay Booth" She replied. "I study bones and can determine causes of death and such. I work with others who determine how long they were buried, what they looked like, stuff like that. Seeley and I are partners for the FBI, I'm a liaison of sorts. We get a case, I figure out who it is, and Booth lets me tag along to track down suspects" she explained simply.

"Ah, and what school did you go too?" He asked.

"Northwestern" She answered.

"Nice, good school" He replied.

"I'm also a bestselling author" She said plainly. Ellie and the other girls looked up shocked.

"I was wondering when you would mention that actually" Joe replied. "I have your whole collection in my library, I love those books" He said with a smile.

"Why thank you" She replied.

"Which books dear?" Ellie asked her husband.

"The Bones books, the one you're reading now. You're always saying how much you love Kathy and Andy" Joe reminded his wife.

"Oh" Was all she said. Booth was angry with this.

"Whatever you have against Bones mom, you need to drop it, okay?" He said carefully. "Because I love her. She is the only woman for me mom. I'm not getting back together with Sierra or Katie or Meghan or Becca. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life, with her. I would die for her. Do you get it mom?" He asked angrily. She looked abashed.

"Seeley, I just want what's best for you. I want to see you married, and having an active role in your child's life. I just want you to be happy" She said quietly.

"I am happy mom. I love this woman. Parker loves her. I am going to marry her, if she'll have me of course" He said looking at her. He brought out a small velvet red box. He got down on one knee. Ellie gasped and Joe laughed. Booth continued, undeterred.

"Bones, I was going to do this later, and I know this can not compare to the gift you gave me, but I love you so much that it hurts. Whenever you go to Swahili or Thailand or Africa I am lost without you. It hurts to wake up and know you're not there. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. Bones, will you please marry me? Please?" He begged with a smile. She smiled back and brushed away tears. She looked at the ring. It was antique, made in white platinum maybe gold. Instead of having a diamond, it was like a laurel wreath of diamonds and metal, going throughout the whole ring.

"Of course" She whispered. He smiled. He picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing, not caring who was watching. He placed her on the ground and kissed her smiling lips, while sliding the ring onto her finger. They broke apart to a smiling Joe, a scowling Ellie and three angry women.

"Congrats you two" Joe hugged them both.

"Thank you Joe" Bones replied.

"Yeah, thank dad. And thank for grammies ring" He said. Bones gasped.

"This was your grandmothers?" She asked.

"And her mothers before that, and so it goes for about a century or two" Joe explained. She kissed Booth again.

"Thank you" She told him.

"No, thank you" He smiled. Joe laughed.

"You two will make it, I can tell" He replied. "Now since the marriage is all set, when can expect some more grand-babies?" Joe asked playfully, kidding.

"Six months, give or take a few days" Bones answered without thinking. Her eyes went huge and she covered her mouth. The damage was done though. Booth was laughing, poor Joe seemed shocked, and Ellie stormed from the room. Sierra, Katie and Meghan all glared, and followed Ellie. Bones looked to the ground.

"Wow, congrats again" He said, shocked.

"Sorry pops, she's kinda literal" Booth said with a smile.

"You two are going to make great parents. And that kid is gonna be pretty damn cute" Bones and Booth both smiled. Joe hugged them each, promised to talk with Ellie, and then he bid them goodnight.

"Let's go tell Parker" Booth decided.

"He's alseep" Bones argued.

"No he isn't" They were at the attic now. Parker was sitting in his bed, starring out the window.

"Hey Parks?" Booth called. Parker looked up and smiled.

"Yeah dad?" He asked.

"We gotta tell you something buddy" Bones told him. "Come sit" She patted Booth and hers bed, which was bigger.

"Well, first, Bones and I are going to get married, like mom and Drew are going to do" Seeley explained.

"Awesome, so I can call Dr. Bones Momma Bones?" He asked. Booth looked to Bones for the answer.

"Of course Parker" She replied. He smiled at her.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Well no" Bones began. She looked to Booth for help.

"Parks, you know how Jimmy Jones got a new baby sister you were telling me about?" Booth asked. Parker nodded. "Well, Bones is going to have a baby soon as well" He said. Parker started squealing.

"So I get a baby brother?" Parker asked.

"It could be a sister" Bones told him. He frowned.

"With bows and stuff?" Booth laughed.

"Parker Booth, you are going to love this baby, boy or girl, understood?" He asked. Parker nodded.

"If you get a sister Park, she's going to need someone to take care of her, make sure no one is mean, you get to be the protective older brother, it's a big responsibility" Bones stated. "I'm not sure you could handle it" She trailed off. Booth looked amazed, when had she learned these tatics. Parker started to protest.

"No! I can I can!" He said. "I'll be just like daddy" He proclaimed. Bones laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I know you will honey" She said. "Now, it's time for bed, or Santa won't come in the morning" Parker looked horrified. He quickly jumped into bed and closed his eyes. Bones and Booth watched him in silence for a few minutes.

"He's a great kid Booth" She told him.

"So will this new baby" Booth replied. "He'll have his momma's blue eyes, and curly red brown hair"

"With his daddies smile and charm" She replied.

"He'll be smart, and protective"

"Handsome"

"Or Hot" Bones said. "It could be a girl"

"She's never dating" Bones laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"How about names?" He asked.

"I like Cecilia for a girl" Bones told him. "Cecilia Christine Booth"

"I like it" Booth replied, touched by her thoughtfulness. "And for a boy?" He asked.

"I was thinking Joseph, but your family already has a Joey and Joe Jr, so maybe Zachary Joseph Booth"

"After Zach?" He asked. She nodded.

"I love them" He replied. "Merry Christmas Bones"


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas morning arrived earlier then expected. Bones woke up entangled in the arms of her future husband at 3 am. Looking around, she tried to locate the source of her early arisal. She looked no further then to her other side. Parker Booth was nuzzled against her hip, his curly blonde hair obscurring her view of his face.

Smiling, she pushed Booth further over on the tiny bed, spooning with him and hugging his son to her chest. She could feel Booth smiling into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around Parker, nuzzled into Booth's wide chest, and drifted off to sleep again.

At 6 am she awoke in a very pleasant position, sandwhiched between her two favorite men, Seeley and Parker Booth. She felt Booth's arms snake around her waist, landing on her still small baby bump. Now that he knew it was there, he swore he could feel it. In turn, Bones wrapped her arms around Parker, allowing herself to breath in his child shampoo and the smell that was purely childhood. He smelt like sugar and candy, along with the new no tear fruity shampoo. He smelt perfect to her. After asusring herself he was still there, she turned her head to Booth, burying her nose against his chest. He too smelt of sugar cookies, but something more masculine as well. His musky cologne, deodorant and natural Boothyness calmed her nerves. It was Christmas morning. She had always hated it, until now.

"G'Morning future Mrs. Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth" He whispered.

"Dr. Temperance Booth" She told him.

"No Brennan?" He asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Logically Brennan was never even my legal name" She argued. He nodded.

"I also like the name Brendan for a boy" Booth commented, "Or Brenna for a girl"

"I was thinking about that actually" Bones started.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, logically we will need more then one child to use all the names we feel a connection too. We will need Angela's name, Zach, Jack, Camille, which I actually like, Max, Joseph, Christine, and so on" She told him He started to laugh.

"Are you saying you want more then one kid Bones?" She blushed and nodded. He laughed again and hugged her even closer. "I love you" He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too" Her voice was muffled by his chest.

"I love you both" Parker proclaimed loudly, causing both adults to jump. Booth laughed and reached over Bones to tickle his son.

"Parker Booth" Bones scolded.

"Sorry" He said. "I ears dropped again didn't I?" Bones smiled at his new word.

"How bout some presents?" Booth asked. Parker squealed and bolted out of the bed.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" He kept repeating.

"Parks, breakfast first" Booth said. "We gotta eat with the family, then gifts. Put on you're christmas pajamas"

"Christmas pajamas?" Bones asked.

"Every year we have a family contest to see who has the best pajamas. Since I didn't know either of you were coming with me, it was kind of tough to get some on short notice, but Angela helped." He passed her a set of folded clothes. Hers consisted of a long silky red night gown with a candy cane striped bathrobe, and light up socks. Booth had red and white striped silky button down pajamas with an all red robe and light up socks. Park had a one piece red and white striped set with a red bathrobe, along with toe socks that lit up. They looked adorable together, even Bones admitted to that.

"Angela wants a picture" Booth told her. She laughed.

"Of course"

"Come on mommy" Parker dragged Bones down the stairs, to breakfast. It was only 6:30, so only Joe was up. He sat at the table with a coffee and newpaper. He smiled when he saw them.

"Trying to win this year Seeley?" His father joked.

"Maybe I am Pops" Seeley smiled and sat next to his father. He started piling pancakes and bacon onto his plate, spilling syrup over the edge and onto the white table cloth. Joe laughed again, shaking his head.

"Some things never change" He muttered.

"Huh?" Bones asked, looking intently at Joe.

"As a child, Seeley was a pig" Joe proclaimed.

"Understandable, as he hasn't changed much since" Bones agreed. Booth sulked.

"Sulking Seeley" Came the voice of Jane. She was carrying her young son whom was dressed as a little reindeer. She herself wore an elf pajama set, and was smiling as she entered the room.

""Joyful Jane" Booth replied. "Joyless Jake" He stated looking at the unhappy little reindeer.

"Auntie Janie!" Came the voice of a little girl. "Uncle Seeley, go wake up daddy! I want presents" Ellie Jr. exclaimed.

"Excited Ellie" Parker yelled. Bones looked cofused now.

"It's a game Bones" Booth explained. "Like you would be tired Tempe or something with a T"

"Oh, but why?"

"We don't know. It's just a game" Jane replied, popping a muffin in her mouth. "You can do it next" As it so happen she noticed young Nathan creeping around the corner, trying to get into the main living room in which she assumed the gifts were.

"Naughty Nathan" She said automatically. Booth snapped his attention to the young boy. He was caught red handed.

"Nate!" Booth called, chasing after the kid. He bolted and tried escaping. Booth caught him easily though. He carried him to the breakfast table fireman style.

"Good one Bones" Nathan sulked in the corner.

"Tattle tale Temperance" Benny stated as he walked in with a smile, along with a smiling Lynn. Bones knew it wasn't an insult, so she smiled back at him.

"Late Lynn" Booth stated. "Late waker Lynn" Booth also stated. "Or Last place Lynn"

"Sensitive Seeley" Lynn stated. "Sexless Seeley, Stiff Seeley, Sex symbol Seeley" She whispered the bad ones as Booth blushed bright red and Bones laughed so hard her eyes watered. Parker looked confused.

"Perplexed Parker" Bones said, and patted the boys little head.

"Bella Bones!" Parker yelled. "Beaultiful Bones, Brava Bones!" She laughed at him.

"Let's see, pretty Parker?" She asked. Parker pretended to gag.

"Nooo"

"Perfect Parker?"

"No"

"Presents Parker?"

"Presents?" He asked.

"Soon buddy." Booth replied.

Four hours later, four hours of that pointless game, and four hours of paper cuts, mood swings, and one child tantrum later, they were down. It was almost noon. Ellie and the plastics were in the kitchen preparing the meal for later on. Parker, sat with Bones playing with his new lego sets. Benny and his family had left to visit the other relatives, conceding defeat in the pajama contest. This year, it was a tie between Booth and Jane. They settled the tie by playing monopoly, which Joe won. So in the end, Joe won, as usual. Jack the cat made another appearance, meandering his way through the living space to curl up near the fire. Booth sat watching a game with his brother and father, along with the two older boys. Lilttle Leah was sitting alone with her new gifts.

"Parker honey?" Bones asked. Parker looked up.

"How about you go watch the game with daddy?" She asked. He nodded.

"Kay Bones"

Bones got up and walked over to Leah. Her mother was in the kitchen, along with Jenny. Leah and Tempe were the only females not cooking.

"Hi Leah" She said as she folded herself to the ground. Leah look up at her with her large doe eyes. She really was a gorgeous girl. She had the Booth family strong features including the doe eyes, strong chin and high cheekbones. Her own blonde hair was darker then Parkers and stick straight.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Do you like you're new doll?" Bones asked. She nodded.

"She looks just like you" Bones told her. Leah shook her head.

"She has tanner skin and curly hair. I wish my hair was curly. She has a sparkly dress too!" Leah was probably about 8 years old. She looked older because of her height. Bones had previously believed her to be around 12 or 13. But now as she studied her petite frame, small features and arms, she realized she was younger.

"How old are you Leah?" She asked

"I'll be 8 in two weeks" She said proudly.

"Well, since I won't see you in 2 weeks, how about I curl your hair since I can't get you a gift for your birthday?" Bones offered. Leah's eyes lit up.

"Will you please?" She asked. "Now that Ellie is gone, I'm wicked bored" Ellie and Leah were the only female grandchildren.

"Did you ask Sierra or Meghan maybe?" Bones asked.

"Sierra said she would, but never did" Leah pouted. Bones smiled and helped her up.

"Let's go to my room, I have a new curler my best friend got for me" It was one of the pointless yet not so pontless things Angela had insisted she buy. It was some fancy static chi something. It was shiny though and matched her bathroom.

"Leah?" Lynn called. "You need to put on your dinner dress. Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Auntie Tempe's going help me get ready mommy" Leah sang as she dragged Bones up to her room.

An hour later, Bones and Leah were ready for dinner. Bones had also had the task of dressing Parker in his khakis and button down oxford shirt. Again Booth had asked Angela to shop for him. He looked adorable in the pleated khakis with the white button down and green polo sweater over it. His naturally curly blonde locks were a mess on his head. His dimples shone through as he smiled and laughed. He would be a heartbreaker some day. Leah had her own sparkly dress to match her doll. Her hair was in banana curls and then drawn up into a simlpe french twist. Bones, not having that much time to ready herself, wore a simply cut navy blue dress that reached her knees.

"You look pretty Bones" Parker told her.

"Thank you Parker" She told him and patted his soft curls.

"I got you something" He told her. He pulled out a neatly wrapped rectangular box. It was covered in dinosaur wrapping paper. She smiled and accepted the gift.

"Open it!" He yelled. She smiled and ripped off the paper. It was a jewelery box. She smiled at him again.

"Open the box!" He urged again. She opened the box carefully. At first she thought it was just a simple silver necklace, but then she noticed the odd shape of the silver links. On closer inspection she found that they resembled bones. It was a beautiful gift.

"Thank you Parker" She found herself overcome with emotions, as she hugged the small child tightly to her chest, she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Mommy" Parker whispered.

"I'm not crying baby" She whispered back. "I love it. Thank you so much"

"Daddy said you would. But I founded it all on my owns!" Parker told her proudly.

"I love it Parks" She repeated. "Can you put it on please?" She asked. Parker nodded happily. The necklace fitted her perfectly. It suited her dress perfectly. It felt perfect. She walked to dinner with a large smile on her face. It dropped when she noticed the seating arrangements. It appeared that they were a little late. Booth was already seated, next to Megan and Sierra. Leah skipped over to her seat next to her mother. The only two available seats were the two in between Ellie and Sierra. It was a lose lose situation. Parker made the decision for her. The mashed potatoes were in front of the seat next to Sierra, so Bones sat in the seat next to Ellie.

"Thank you for joining us Temperance" Ellie stated coldly. Bones just smiled her best publicity smile and held her head high.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Booth" She stated. Ellie glared.

"Let's say Grace" Joe suggested. "Tempe?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded, looking towards Booth. He was looking down, shaking his head.

"Bless us, O Lord, for these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Help us to be mindful of all our blessings, and the needs of those who have less. Amen" She stated simply. Booth looked up shocked. Ellie looked shocked. Joe was smiling.

"Amen" Joe echoed. The rest of the table followed suit. Everyone started piling up food on their plates then, ladeling gravy on potatoes, buttering rolls, and pouring glasses of wine. Their was some minimle chatter between a few of the women and some of the kids. But mostly, people were focused on the food. It was delicious. Temperance was eating vegatables Joe had gotten for her and the tofu as well. She felt grateful to Joe. After most of the food was consumed, and dessert was gone, Booth stood up.

"Benny, Lynn, Bones and i are getting married. Mother, unless you learn to accept this fact, you are not invited." And then all hell broke loose.


	12. Chapter 12

**I started this story in 2009, it is now 2011. Needless to say I can not remember where this story was supposed to go or what was supposed to happen. I know it doesn't really fit in with the current seasons, so its a little Au. Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope to end this story soon, but i am not sure how. Message me with ideas please! or comment them!**

**Enjoy!**

Well, all figurative hell broke loose. Ellie threw her glass of wine to the ground, and stormed out of the room. Sierra and Katie followed suit. Meghan looked confused, but she stayed. Benny and Lynn congradulated them and wished them well, expressing the desire to be invited. All in all Booth was satisfied with the results. No one had gotten hurt.

"i'll go talk to her" Joe stood up. Bones beat him to it though.

"Please, let me" She told him quietly. He looked shocked but nodded. As she walked out of the room ith her head held high, Joe leaned across to Booth.

"She's some woman Seeley. I'm proud of you" Booth just smiled and nodded, wondering how in the world he had gotten so lucky.

Meanwhile, Bones was trying to find Ellie and the girls. She finally found them in Ellie's bedroom parlor. It was a soft cream colored room with puffy couches and a TV. Ellie sat on the couch with red rimmed eyes. Sierra and Katie were trying to console her. They hadn't noticed Bones yet. Forgeting everything she told Parker about eavesdropping, she steathily leaned against the door and listened.

"Does he even love me anymore?" Ellie was sobbing. "To imagine, I raised him, I paid for his education, I did everything for him. I mean, he could have you or you or Meghan, hell he could have anyone, and what does he do? He chooses that cold heartless doctor. He allowed her to boss my poor Parker around and make him hate me! Parker won't even give me a hug any more" Ellie was being melodramatic. Bones wasn't shocked by her words, she knew she had a heart.

"She's not even that pretty" Sierra muttered.

"I bet she isn't even a doctor, she isn't smart enough" Was Katie's comment.

"She's uptight and pretenious. Did you see the way she flaunted her wealth by buying those gifts? I bet she comes from money" Sierra added.

"Oh, if they marry, imagine her parents!" Ellie crowed. "A pompous blue suited father with a fake tan and combover. Her mother is probably plastic and fake. Cold like her, probably a considerable years younger then her father" Ellie theorized. This one hit Brennan hard. If only they knew. She could stand it no longer. She stormed into the room. Ellie looked surprised to see her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I want you to be able to see you're son get married. I want you to be a part of Parkers life, and the life of you're future like it or not, Booth and I are getting married. We love each other very much." Bones told her in the strong voice.

"I don't like it" Ellie spat.

"That's fine. It's your choice." Bones replied. "But I do want to tell you something, I want to tell all of you something. My birth name was not Temperance Brennan, it was Joy Keenan. My parents Ruth and Max Keenan were bank robbers and overall felons. They move my brother and I away to escape danger, creating the Brennan family. My name was changed to Temperance. When I was 15, they abandoned me and my brother the week before christmas. Two weeks later, my 19 year old brother called DSS and I was placed in the foster care system. My first home I was beaten, the second I was starved and so on and so forth. I was locked in a car for two days because I broke a simple white plate. I worked hard in school, graduated top of my class as validictorian. I got a full ride scholarship to Northwestern, where I graduated within three years. I got my masters a year later on an excelled program and then my doctrate two years later. I was 25 years old. I got a job immediately after at the Jeffersonian. I published my first crime novel at the age of 28. I met your son when I was thirty. That was four years ago. 3 years ago I came across a set of bones I identified as my mother. So for you're information, my mother is not a plastic ice queen, she is dead, murdered. My father reappeared, Seeley arrested him. He was found not guilty and I see him sometimes. My brother as well. I have no family other then your son and one distant cousin. My parents were not rich. I accumulated my own wealththrough hard work. I know I can be distant, but you don't deserve my kindness or friendship. Parker neither resents nor does he dislike my manner teachings. He won't hug you because you treat me badly." She ranted. She was breathing hard by the time she finished. Ellie sat speechless.

"I no longer wish to even be cordial to you" And with that she went upstairs, grabbed her bags and walked down to the main eating area. She smiled lightly at Joe.

"Joe, thank you so much for your kindness. I have to go back to DC though I'm afraid." She told him. He nodded knowingly.

"I understand Tempe" He told her. "I wish you well. Call me okay?" He asked.

"Of course" She told him. He then shocked Booth by hugging his father.

"Angela and Hodgins are going home. They said I could ride with them" She told Booth.

"I can drive you" He told her. She shook her head.

"Stay with your family" She told him.

"You are my family" He told her. She smiled softly.

"I can't tear you apart any further though" She said sincerely.

"Bones, my dad wants me to go with you, trust me. I don't care what my mother wants or Sierra or Meghan or whomever. Everyone is leaving later on anyways. Please, stay 20 more minutes, let me pack, and then we'll go home, together" He told her.

"Please Tempe, let him do it" Joe told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let me call Ang"

True to his words, they were packed and ready to go in twenty minutes. Everyone, even Ellie lined up to wave goodbye. Again, Bones hugged Joe. Jenny and her husband also gave her a hug, along with Leah, and Joey. Parker hugged all his cousins and aunts and uncle. He hugged Joe as well. Ellie looked grieved.

"Parker, please give your noni a hug" Bones told him loudly. Booth gripped her hand in his.

"No" Parker said shaking his head.

"Parker Booth" Bones warned. "If you don't give your noni a hug in the next three seconds, no going to my work for a week" She told him. "One, two, thr-" And Parker was in his grandmothers arms. She hugged him tight, and kissed his forehead.

"Behave Parker, be nice to Daddy and Dr. Bones" This was about as cordial Ellie would be to her in days.

"Have a safe trip Seeley, Temperance" She also said. Booth smiled at his mother a little bit, before giving her a hug and opening the door for Bones. She strapped Parker in and then got into the car herself. They waved as they pulled out of the winding driveway.

Bones was asleep before they hit the freeway.

Review please! Im not sure if Bones and Ellie will ever get along truth be told. Im not sure how to realistically write that. We may have to settle for a tolerance of each other. So comment with ideas, flames, critiques! I know my writing isnt amazing, but its a stress outlet. Thank for reading!

OXOX AveryShaynne


	13. Shocked

She awoke to darkness. She blinked her eyes to focus on the car.

"Hey sleepy, we're about twenty minutes away" Booth told her.

"Time?" She asked.

"Nearly 10" Booth told her. "Rough traffic" He explained.

"You could have waken me" She told him.

"You look peaceful resting" He explained.

"I thought of a name" She told him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We can't logically have as many kids as we have names, so we have to compromise"

"Uhuh" He nodded.

"I like the name Brasilee" She told him.

"Braysahlee?" Booth asked, sounding out the letters.

"Yes, B-R-A-S-I-L-E-E" She spelled it out for him

Why?" He asked.

"Its just pretty" She answered. "Brasilee Booth"

"Middle name?" He asked.

"Brasilee Angela Booth" she grimaced. "No good"

"Brasilee Christine Booth" Booth suggested. They both grimaced.

"Brasilee Ruth" Grimace

"Brasilee Brennan"

"BBB?" Bones asked with a smile.

"Next" Booth replied.

"Brasilee Caroline Booth" They slightly grimaced.

"Almost" Booth told her.

"Brasilee , uhm, Ellen?"

"No" Booth answered, "But thanks"

"But you like the name Brasilee?" She asked.

"Yeah Bones, I love it" He replied. "We can call her Bray" She smiled at the thought.

"Booth?" She asked. He looked to her.

"Yes Bones?" He asked.

"I want to get married soon"She told him quietly. He smiled huge and laughed.

"Is that so?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I'de like to fit into a wedding dress" She replied. "I was thinking 3 weeks" She told him.

"Three?" He asked. "Doesn't it take planning?"

"Angela has already gotten the church you attend to preform the services, along with securing the Jeffersonian for the reception. She has also picked out her maid of honor gown and has three wedding dresses for me to choose from. She also has precured a caterer and a cake maker, along with a tux fitting for two days from now. I will try dresses on tomorrow with her. We will finalize the cakes by Wednesday. I have called Drew and he has asked Beca out to dinner that night" Bones explained.

"When did you do this?" Booth asked shocked.

"While you packed" She answered with a smile.

"You're amazing Bones" He told her.

"I know. I also have another matter to discuss" She announced. Booth looked at her quickly.

"Yes?"

"We need to buy a house. Not an apartment or a condo, but a house."

"With a picket fence Bones?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not unless you want one. But I would like a porch. I have already found several options in Arlington" She said.

"I'de love to buy a house with you Bones" Booth said. He was overjoyed in fact.

"Booth?" She asked.

"Yes Bones?"

"Do you mind if I still call you Booth instead of Seeley?" She questioned.

"No Bones, as long as I can still call you Bones" he said.

"I love you Seeley Booth"

"I love you too Temperance Bones Brennan"

"Doctor" She reminded him.

"Daddy?" Came Parkers tired voice.

"Yeah Parks?" Booth asked, sneaking a peek in the back mirror. Parker was rubbing his eyes.

"Can I live with you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Parker, buddy, you know Mommy can't live without you" Booth said, even though it pained him.

"But mommy doesn't love me anymore" Parker stated. Booth looked confused, as did Bones.

"What do you mean Parker?" Bones asked, turning around fully to look at the boy.

"Mommy gets mad, or sad. She stays in her room, or she yells at me" Parker told them in a whispered voice. "She tells me its my fault she can't give me a brother or sister. She yells at Drew, and hits him."

"Parker, does mommy ever hit you?" Booth asked, pulling over as he did. If Parker answered yes, he wouldn't be able to drive properly.

"Parker?" Bones asked after the boy remained silent.

"Yes" He whispered.

"How many times Park?" Booth asked, shaking with anger.

"I don't know" Parker cried. "Don't be mad. She said you would be mad if I told you. That you won't want me anymore!" He was sobbing. Booth quickly got out of the car and into the back seat. He titled Parkers head up so he was looking at him.

"That is a lie Parker. I always want you around, okay buddy? I love you, you know that right?" Booth asked gently. Bones had gotten out of the car as well. She hopped in the drivers seat though and pulled away from the curb. They were only minutes from her apartment. She pulled into her guest parking space. Wordlessly, Booth carried Parker up the stairs and to her door. She unlocked it and let them in. Booth sat Parker on the couch.

"Parker, I have to ask you some questions" Booth told him. Parker nodded.

"Does mommy hit you every day?" He asked. Parker nodded. Booth clentched his eyes shut in horror.

"When was the last time she hit you?" He asked.

"A week ago, because she knew I would see you for christmas" Parker told them quietly.

"Has Drew ever hit you?" Booth asked.

"No, whenever he sees mommy doing it he drags her away, and locks her in her room. He says mommys just sad right now, that she doesn't mean it" Booth sighed in obvious relief. At least Drew was protecting him. He would have to call Drew though, and Child Services.

"Booth, you have to call Caroline and Child Services" Bones whispered.

"I know" He replied. "I will tomorrow, as will I file a complaint" Bones nodded.

"Parker, honey, how about we watch a movie together?" Bones asked the little boy. He smiled up at her.

"Does that mean I can live with you?" He asked her.

"Parker, you will never have to live with your mother again if you don't want to. I would love it very much if you lived with daddy and I" Bones told him.

"Can Jack paint bugs on my room?" He asked. Bones smiled.

"Of course sweetie" She said. She patted the space next to her. He cuddled up to her side, using her shoulder as a pillow. Together, they fell asleep watching Finding Nemo on her new flat screen television.

Li**ke it? Hate it? Review Please!**


	14. Warning: Pointless Fluff Chapter

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! i had a pretty relaxing weekend so I was able to publish two chapters, but please don't expect that everyweek :) My computer doesnt connect to the internet so I have to use my sisters when she isnt home, therefore updating will be tough. Again, thank you so much for the reviews and comments, I loved them all.**

**Enjoy! (Copyright~ obviously I do not own Bones)**

All three woke up the next morning in a heap on the comfy leather couch. Booth was squished in the back, with Parker inbetween him and Bones. He didn't want even an inch between his son and him that night, neither did Bones. To keep up with normal behaviour, Booth got up and dressed for work, telling Parker he would be home soon. He didn't have work of course, but he had to file the complaint and speak with Caroline.

"Good luck" Bones whispered as he walked out the door. He nodded grimly. "I love you" She added.

"I love you too Bones. I love you as well Parker" He reminded the little blonde who sat absorbed in cartoons on the couch. Parker waved, not even turning around.

"Parker, say goodbye to your father" Bones chastised him.

"Bye daddy, love ya" Parker yelled. Booth shrugged.

"Boys will be boys" He muttered before giving Bones a quick peck on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Parker?" Bones called. Parker looked up at her. She smiled.

"I have to go out with Angela today, but Mr. Jack is going to take you to the ice rink, is that okay?" She asked. Parker smiled and nodded happily. Bless that child, she thought, although she didn't put much stock in religion. He was being so tough and strong, just like his father.

"They will be here in twenty minutes" She told him. He panicked, and ran from the couch. She heard the shower turning on quickly. Laughing to herself, she went to her own bathroom and showered. Ten minutes later she was out and towel drying her hair. She dressed in simple jeans and a blue blouse. She walked out of the room to find Parker half dressed on the couch.

"Parker?" She asked. "Where is your shirt?"

"It was itchy" He claimed. She smiled and picked up the discarded sweater. It was a thick woolen one, no wonder he hated it. Smiling, she found his a sweatshirt he had recieved for Christmas. She passed it too him along with a bottom shirt. He raised his arms to put it on, and she gasped.

"Bones?" He questioned. She just stared at the faint outlines of bruises lining his ribs and back. There was what looked to be a whelt across his lower back, and some scratches healing on his stomach. He looked down at them.

"Do they hurt Park?" She asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Not anymore" He told her. She nodded.

"Stay here please" She said. She grabbed her camera and took a picture of the evidence. She then prodded his ribs gently to check for breaks or fractures. Finding none, she gently pulled the shirt and sweatshirt over his blonde curls. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I love you Parker, you know that right?" She asked. He nodded.

"I love you too Bones" He replied without hesitation nor prompt.

"Why didn't you tell us honey?" She asked.

"Mommy said daddy wouldn't me anymore" He told her quietly. She nodded.

"Parker, you're mother was wrong. You're father would never, ever not want you. He was so sad this year when he thought he wouldn't see you. He was crying when your mother said she was taking you away. Never doubt that your father loves you, very, very much, as do I, and Auntie Ang, and Uncle Jack, and Auntie Cam, and even Grandpa Max, okay?" She asked him.

"Daddy doesn't cry" He told her. "He's a man" She smiled at him, he was a clone of his father.

"Parker, real men cry when they are sad, trust me" She told him, remembering the tears shed on her shoulders this morning when Booth first woke up. Parker just nodded at her though, not thoroughly convinced. "So, when someone hurts you or you have a problem, you can trust those who love you, okay?" She asked.

"Okay Bones" He said.

"So if a kid a school bullies you, who can you tell?" She asked.

"You, or Daddy or Auntie Angie, Uncle Jack, Auntie Cam, or Grandpa Max" He told her. She smiled at him.

"Exactly"

"Or grandpa Joe!" He added.

"Perfect Parker" She told him. "Now, lets get you ready." She tied his shoes and packed his backpack with snacks and juiceboxes, one for him and one for Jack. She zippered him tightly in his puffy coat, added some mittens and a hat. He looked like a stuffed child. "I'm going to give Jack you're skates and helmet, okay?" She asked. He nodded. As if on cue, Jack and Angela knocked on the door. Angela looked excited and happy, Hodgins looked a little tired.

"Sweetie! I am so excited for you" She hugged her tight. She then turned to Parker and laughed.

"Are you in there honey?" She asked, poking at the puffy coat. Parker giggled.

"I'm here Auntie Angie!" He laughed. She hugged him as well. Jack high fived him.

"Can I speak with you for a second Jack?" Bones asked. Jack looked confused but followed her into the backroom where Parker usually stayed.

"What's up Dr. B?" He asked.

"I need you to keep this a secret" She warned him. He nodded. "Not even Ang, I don't want to stress her or the baby" This made him nod for real. She sighed. Booth had asked her to tell Jack encase Beca or Drew tried to take him.

"Just spit it out Dr. B" Jack told her. She nodded. She understood that saying.

"Parker told Booth and I that recently Beca has been hitting him" She stated. "While we do not believe she is an iminent threat, we ask that you look out just encase. He is not to be released to Beca under any circumstances, okay?" She asked. Jack looked shocked. It took him several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Understood" He whispered.

"We want to inform only those who need to know. The less the better. We hope we could possibly count on you to watch him during trials and interogations and such. Also, since it is likely an investigation will be needed, Parker may have to be placed as a ward of the state, in that case, I would hope that Cam would step up and foster him during the trial. That is the worse possible outcome of course. We hope that Drew, Beca's fiance, will testify against her" She explained.

"So you don't want Ang to know?" He asked.

"I believe her incapable of being emotionally distant from this, and as a result I do not wish to inform her until after your child is born" She explained.

"I agree" Jack said. "I promise to keep him safe" He added. Bones smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered. He gave her a brief smile and they headed out. Ang was curious, but held her tongue infront of Parker. Bones knew she would need a convincing lie. They all walked out together, but Parker and Hodgins got into Hodgins SUV after Jack strapped the child seat in. Angela and Bones got into her small sports car.

"So" Angela started.

"I asked Hodgins to hold the wedding reception at his house" She blurted out without thinking. She hoped it would be a good enough lie. Thankfully, Angela started clapping and squealing about how that was a perfect idea

"I mean, what's the point of having an empty ballroom" She was saying. She would really owe Hodgins after this one.

"Where are the dresses again?" She asked her babbling friend.

"Oh, in this boutique right by the Diner, so I was thinking try on the dresses, decide and then diner" Angela explained. Bones nodded.

"Have you picked a name?" Bones asked Angela out of the blue. Angela looked at her funny but consented.

"If it's a boy, Zachary David Hodgins, and if it is a girl, Katherine Temperance Hodgins" Angela stated. Bones was touched.

"Thank you Angela" She whispered. Ang nodded.

"It was Jack's idea for that one, his mother was Katherine, and well, you guys were in that car together, and then it was Zach that found you, so it fits really" Angela explained. "How about you, have you picked a name out?" She asked.

"Angela, I'm not even in my second trimester"

"Well, hey, I'm only at 5 months" Angela exclaimed. "You have, haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes" She told her. "But we had to compromise. We couldn't have as many kids needed to honor all the names we have. So, if it is a girl, Brasilee Angela Booth, and if yours is a girl and ours is a boy, Zachary Joseph, after Booth's father. But if you do have a boy, I think it will be Jackson Zachary Booth."

"I like the name Brasilee" Angela said. "And thank you" She smiled a genuine smile at Temperance, who returned it as well.

"I like the idea the double B, Brasilee Booth" Bones explained.

"Bones Booth" Angela told her.

"My name isn't Bones Ang" But Angela just smirked at her.

"We are here" Bones announced, finding a good parking spot right ouside of the store next to the boutique. They quickly went in and checked in, for they had an appointment. The older woman ushered the two of them to the back and into a large dressing hall. There were three gowns hanging on the hangers. Gown 1 was pure white, it was simple and age appropiate. The top was sleeveless, like a tank top, but loose. It was almost like a long with sheath dress that was fitted. She liked it on her, but Ang stated that it just wasnt her.(** .com/Sheath-Column-Bateau-Sleeveless-Chiffon-Elastic-Satin-Floor-length-Wedding-Dress_) (BC Im not good at describing!)**

Gown 2 was another age appropiate choice. It had a strapless effect, but with attatched lace bell capped sleeves that left her back open. It was ivory with a silver sash across the empire waist. Ang loved it, but Bones wasn't sure about the silver.** (/userfiles/Cap%20Sleeves%20Jewel%20elegant%20Lace%20Wedding%20Dresses%20LWD027_) **This one was very regal and had buttons all the way up the back.

Gown 3 was vintage. It was cream colored and lace. It was goddess style, loose in the back and front, with flowing sleeves. The lace work was simply elegant and perfect. It had a matching veil and required a slip as it was almost see through. She liked it, but it was a little too traditional.

It came down to dresses two and three. Dress two won though when the sales person said they could easily remove the silver sash. It fit like a dream and was a new dress, so they took it home that day. Angela managed to buy her a tiara veil to go with it. Bones protested, but she pulled the pregnant don't upset me, which Bones countered with her own pregnancy,but of course Angela won. All and all, she was happy with the results.

After shopping, it was time to eat. However, she was feeling slightly sick.

"Ang, I feel kind of sick, can we just go home?" She asked. Ang put on a sympathetic face, she knew how morning sickness felt afterall.

"Of course. Jack and I have to pick out paint anyways" She told her. Angela even drove home for her. By the time they got to her apartment, she was dead on her feet. Her back ached and she barely made it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach. Angela looked around the apartment as she waited for her friend. She smiled at the Christmas card Parker had made Bones. That kid was so cute. Jack called as she waited.

"Jack, is everything okay?" Angela asked as she answered.

"Yeah babe, everythings peachy" Hodgins said. Immediately Ang knew something was wrong.

"Jack, what happened?" She asked seriously. He sighed.

"Parker broke his wrist" He said shortly.

"Jack!" Angela swore. "You broke Booth's kid" She laughed. A broken wrist was managable. Hodgins after Booth got to him was going to be hilarious.

"Ang, just tell Brennan that they're taking him to Children's" Jack said. Angela consented. She knocked on the bathroom door quietly.

"Bren honey?" She called. Bones opened the door looking pale and sweaty.

"i hate this" She croaked. Angela patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but Jack called. Parker fell skating"

"Is he okay?" She asked instantly. Angela nodded.

"A broken wrist. They're taking him to Childrens"

"Has anyone told Booth?" She asked. Angela shrugged. Bones grabbed her phone and hit the speedial one button.

"Booth" He answered on the second ring.

"Parker fell skating, broken wrist. Jack's taking him to Childrens" She explained. She heard Booth swear.

"Damn. I just filed the reports and restraining orders. I guess we're going to need a doctors evidence as well." He said. "I'll meet you there?" He asked.

"Please" She said.

"Love you Bones"

"Love you too" She hung up. She grabbed her coat and keys and threw them to Angela, who caught them with ease.

"Let's go"

Ten minutes later they were in the ER, asking for Parker Booth.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his mother" She answered without hesitations. Angela smirked.

"ID?" She asked. Bones flashed her the FBI ID she had.

"Brennan?" The nurse asked in reference to the different last names.

"I married his father, I kept my last name for professional reasons, we work together. Now, I would like to see my son Parker" The nurse nodded.

"Right this way Ms. Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan" The nurse just nodded at her. Bones sighed angriliy. She hated people sometimes.

She led them to a small white room in the corner of the ER. Jack was pacing the room, while Parker was in the bed looking bored.

"Parker!" Bones cried out with emotion as see saw the IVs and tubes going into him, along with the big green cast around his left arm.

"Mama Bones" He held his right arm out. She went and hugged him tightly. She kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay buddy?" Parker nodded.

"Have you seen Daddy?" She asked. Again he nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's talkng with the doctor in charge of Parker Dr B" Jack told them "He had to inform her on some of Parker's recent medical history" Jack said with a sideways look at Angela. Bones nodded at him in understandment.

"Thank you Jack" She told him sincerely.

"You're welcome" He nodded. "I'm sorry I let Parker get tripped by the beast of a woman though"

"She was scary" Parker agreed. "But now I have a cool cast and Uncle Jack even bought me 27 different sharpies from down stairs!" Bones smiled at him and Jack. She then spotted his medical file and picked it up. She looked over the Xrays and was content with their findings. It was a clean break, it would heal in about 4 weeks. He shouldn't have any problems with it for sure.

"Clean break?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"Four weeks top" She told him. He nodded. Angela was leaned up against him looking tired.

"You should go home" She told them. "Thank you so much" She again told both of them. Angela hugged her tightly and whispered good luck in her ear, and then Jack hugged her as well, wishing them both well. She nodded and watched them walk out.

"Mama?" Parker asked softly. She turned around and smiled at him.

"yeah buddy?" She asked.

"You look tired"

"I am Parker" She told him. He scooted over and patted the space next to him. She smiled again and carefully laid down beside him. He curled into her and made himself comfy. Within minutes, both were sound asleep.


	15. Injured

**Again, thank you sooooo sooooo muchh for reviewing or even just reading this story! I don't know about you, but I was shocked with the season 6 ending, I can't wait for season 7! Review, Read and e**

Booth walked back to his sons room and found that the dirt doctor was gone. In his place, lying peacefully on the hospital bed with his son, was his fiance. Fiance, he liked the sound of that actually. Both Parker and Temperance were sleeping, their chests rising and falling in sync. They fit like two puzzle pieces, just like she fit with himself.

"Agent Booth?" The doctor in charge of Parker asked, walking to the door. He paused and smiled at the sight before him. Parker had cuddled up the the warmth that was Bones, who wrapped an arm around him. His cast was perfectly safe on the pillow in front of his chest.

"Oh, and who is she?" The older doctor asked. She was probably around 50, with graying hair and a stout body.

"My fiance, Dr. Temperance Brennan" He said proudly.

"I can see that your son is very comfortable around her. She looks very pale though, is she alright?" The doctor asked.

"She's been having some morning sickness, at every hour of the day." Booth admitted. Last night, with Parker fast asleep between the two of them, she had admitted to running to throw up nearly every hour for the last few months.

"Congrats, how far along is she?"

"Almost to the second trimester" Booth stated, forgetting the actual weeks. She would kill him.

"Eleven weeks tomorrow" Came the sleepy voice of his partner. " 76 days exactly" She added. The doctor looked stunned by her bluntness.

"She's like that" Booth said lightly.

"Dr Brennan, is it?" She asked with a smile. Bones nodded.

"What type of doctor?" She questioned.

"Forensic Anthropology" Bones stated. The pediatric doctor just nodded.

"Well, I'm Dr. Juliana Rossen, MD" She stated. "Have you checked Parker's X-rays?"

"Yes. I concur with your results" The doctors both nodded.

"Now, we need to X-ray the ribs and take pictures and such"

"I have a few pictures already from this morning when I noticed bruising and whelts on his stomach and back areas. The bruising was faded, about a week old, which concurs with PArker's statement about the last time Becca hit him" Bones told her. She nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to do an examination without you two" She told them. "And with a police detective"

"Agent John Gilbert's on his way from the Hoover building now, Dr. Rossen" The woman just nodded.

"I have a few basic questions for you two though" She stated. They both nodded.

"Has Parker had any headaches? Stomach aches, pain, fever, or sweating?"

"Anything that would indicate internal bleeding?" Bones asked. The doctor nodded.

"No, Parker even wrestled with his cousins over the Christmas weekend. His parlor, as you can see, is not ashen nor pale. He is a happy child, full of life and energy. We would have never known had he not told us" Booth answered.

"Parker coughed all of twice on the trip" Bones added. Booth gave her an amused look, as did the doctor.

"Twice?" She asked.

"Once after getting too close to Jack the cat, and the other when were at the mall. I believe he has allergies"

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan" Dr. Rossen said.

"Any history of blood clots, heart defects, medical abnormalities, cancers, or disease in your family Agent Booth?"

"No" Booth answered. "Only alcoholism" He added under his breath.

"Are you an alcoholic Agent Booth?" She asked.

"No ma'am, but my father and brother are, were, well my brother is sober now for about three months, and my father, well, I think he's dead"

"Okay. Does Parker bruise easy?" She asked.

"He's an acitve boy. He falls alot playing baseball, hockey, and basketball, but I never remember seeing any bruising" Booth answered. Bones nodded as well.

"Well, that is all I need for his medical history. We will have to wait for Agent Gilbert" Dr. Rossen said, at the same time that a black suited agent walked into the room, without knocking.

"Agent Gilbert" He stated, shaking Dr. Rossen's hand.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan" He nodded to each of them. Booth knew John from an undercover case they worked two years ago. Gilbert was a good friend, but he was logical like Brennan, he would get this case solved fair and square.

"Dr. Rossen, we are going to need you to examine the child and document any and all injuries. Booth, Brennan, I will have to question each of you, seperately" They nodded.

"Shall I examine Parker while you speak with them? Rossen asked. Agent Gilbert nodded.

"Can I wake him up?" Booth asked. Rossen looked to Gilbert for permission. He nodded. Booth kneeled by the bed and gently roused the little boy. He blinked his large brown eyes open to see his father. He smiled.

"Hi daddy" He said.

"Hey buddy, you gotta wake up" He helped the boy sit up in his bed.

"Mama Bones" Parker cried. Bones smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Parker, buddy, we got to go talk with my friend Agent Gilbert, over there, while Dr. Rossen, that nice lady right there, is going to look at your skin and bones and stuff, okay?" Booth asked, trying to remin calm.

"My bones?" Parker asked. "Why can't Dr. Bones do it then?" He whined. Bones smiled at him.

"Because I need to help daddy and Agent Gilbert catch the bad guy" She told him. "If you be nice to Dr. Rossen and do everything she asks you to do, then you'll be helping us to catch the bad guy too" Bones whispered. Parker nodded.

"I want to help" He stated. Bones patted his head.

"Be a good boy Parker. I love you"

"Love you too Mama Bones" He gave her a shy hug.

"I love you too Parker" Booth told him. Parker hugged him as well.

"Love you daddy" He whispered into his fathers broad chest.

"Okay Agent Parker, your mission starts here" Bones told him. "Be safe" She told him. Parker giggled and saluted her, before getting into the wheelchair Dr. Rossen had brought in.

"Okay Agent Parker, you'll need to hold on tight, these things go pretty fast" She warned. He nodded in a serious manner, gripping the wheelchair with his good hair.

"Agent Booth, Agent Monroe is in the next room, waiting to interview you" Agent Gilbert told him. He nodded. He kissed Bones on the temple and walked out. Agent Gilbert motioned for her to sit in the plastic chair near the window. He stood opposite her with a recorder. He set up a camcorder in the left corner of the room.

"Please state you're name" He told her

"Dr. Temperance Brennan" She said strongly.

"You're relationship to the victim, Parker Joseph Booth, is?"

"Soon to be step mother" She answered. Agent Gilbert rose an eyebrow.

"Have you ever hit Parker?"

"No"

"Have you ever yelled at Parker?"

"Twice" She admitted.

"Reasons?"

"He threw a fit over not getting ice cream. I told him he was being unreasonable. I ordered him to his room. His father, at the time, was undercover and his mother, Becca, needed someone to watch him. The second time was when Parker was involved in a fight at school. I picked him up at the school, where he called the principal a bad name. I yelled at him in shock. I believe I said, "Parker! Apologize right now!" It was more of a shocked voice, not yelling persay" She told him honestly.

"Have you ever witnessed Parker being hit?"

"A child on the opposite hockey team punched Parker two months ago. Parker dodged it" She answered.

"His father?"

"Never"

"Rebecca Stinson?" He asked.

"I've never witnessed it"

"Can you tell me what Parker told you about his abuse?"

"I must tell you that I have a photographic memory. It is well documented and a proven fact Agent Gilbert" She told him.

"Understood Dr. Brennan"

"Booth and I were disucussing buying a house. I said, I love you Seeley Booth. To which he replied I love you too Temperance Bones Brennan. Doctor I reminded him. Parker then asked, Daddy? Yeah Parks? Booth asked. Parker asked if he could live with us. Booth replied,Parker, buddy, you know Mommy can't live without you. Parker said,But mommy doesn't love me anymore. I asked what he meant. Mommy gets mad, or sad. She stays in her room, or she yells at me, Parker told us. He added that she told him it was his fault she can't give him a brother or sister. She yells at Drew, and hits Parker or Drew. Booth asked if Becca ever hit him. He pulled over to the side of the road as he asked him. Parker remained silent. "I called his name. He looked at us and answered yes. Booth asked how many times. Parker didn't know. Don't be mad. She said you would be mad if I told you. That you won't want me anymore!" Parker was sobbing. Booth quickly got out of the car and into the back seat. He titled Parkers head up so he was looking at him."That is a lie Parker. I always want you around, okay buddy? I love you, you know that right?" Booth asked gently. I had gotten out of the car as well. I hopped in the drivers seat though and pulled away from the curb. We were only minutes from my apartment. Booth carried Parker into my apartment, and told him he had to ask him questions. Booth asked if Becca hit him everyday. Parker nodded. Booth asked when the last time he was hit was. Parker, he, he answer, A-a- week ago, because she knew I would see you for christmas" Bones stopped here to regain her composure. She was losing her control. She took several ragged breaths.

"Please continue Dr. Brennan" Agent Gilbert said after a few seconds.

"Booth then asked if Drew ever hit him. He said no, that whenever Drew saw Becca hitting Parker, he would drag her away and lock her in her room. He told Parker that his mother was just sad right now, that she didn't mean it. Booth and I further discussed the matter, and decided that next day, being today, we would file complaints and restraining order, as well as informing the authorities. I fed and bathed Parker this morning, while Booth filed the right forms with the bureau. Before he fell asleep, Parker asked me if we were going to send him back. He was crying and shaking. I told him that he would never have to go back, unless he wanted too. We watched finding Nemo, and went to bed" She finished. Agent Gilbert nodded.

"How often does Agent Booth see his son?" Agent Gilbert asked.

"Every two weeks, if he's lucky. Sometimes Becca will surprise him, by letting Parker come to my work after school. She knows Booth is always there. She was planning on moving to Ohio though, with Drew. She would take Parker with her"

"Agent Booth was going to let her take his son away?" Agent Gilbert questioned.

"Booth has no legal rights. They were not married at the time of Parker's birth, technically Booth is lucky Becca lets him see Parker."

"I don't understand. Agent Booth is Parker's father Dr. Brennan"

"Booth would fight for sure, but he acknowledges he couldn't win Agent Gilbert. Becca is engaged, she has a steady job as a nurse, and Drew is a wealthly business man. He has family in Ohio. Booth is a single, FBI Agent, with a screwy background. You know the system Agent Gilbert, tell me, who would be awarded parental rights?"

"Point taken" Agent Gilbert stated. "But that means, Agent Booth has motive for setting Rebecca Stinson up"

"Point taken" Brennan echoed. "But, Parker's bruising is evidence enough. Drew will testify, he's a good man. And the whole FBI Bureau knows that Booth is an honest and moral man. He attends church every Sunday and tries to make up for all the bad things he's done. He would never set Becca up. Up until this whole thing, he loved her, as the mother of his child, type of love. He loved her because Parker loved her. And he loved Parker, do you understand?"

"If you love something you let it free" Gilbert stated. Brennan looked confused. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. I understand completely. Because he knew it would hurt Parker to never see his mother, he wouldn't do it"

"Exactly"

"Two weeks ago, where were you Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"10 days ago I returned from an undercover FBI case in Waco Texas. I was there for 4 weeks with my partner, Agent Booth" She stated. "So 2 weeks ago I was in Texas, roughly 300o miles from Parker Booth, along with his father"

"Were you aware that the school Parker attends filed a complaint of a bruised cheek on Parker, in August 30th, the first day of school?" He asked. Bones shook her head, no.

"Where were you in August?" She asked.

"I took Agent Booth to France with me as he was recovering from brain surgery. We returned September 2nd" She whispered.

"When did Agent Booth recieve this surgery?" He asked.

"June of this year" She answered.

"June 11th?"

"Yes"

"June 12th to the 17th, a whole week, Parker was absent from school. He returned on the 20th with a sprained wrist and bruising on his left arm. His mother told the school that they had an accident. She showed them his father's hospital records. They believed it"

Bones sat in silence. These sort of things should not be happening to that sweet little boy. Parker was an absolute doll, an angel.

"Were you aware of that Dr. Brennan?"

"No" She stated.

"And in July, when Drew's parents noticed Parker walking strangely, where were you and Booth?"

"Becca took Parker to Ohio that whole month. Booth was devastated. We were working though"

"So you had no knowledge of what was happening to that six year old child?" He asked, a little harshly.

"No. I most certainly did not Agent Gilbert. I would never, ever, have let Parker stay with his mother if I knew what she was doing, what was happening to him" Tears strolled down her cheeks like raindrops. Agent Gilbert paused.

"This afternoon, Drew Nathans, Ms. Stinson's fiance, was contacted."

"And?" She asked.

"He is bringing Ms. Stinson to the FBI building as we speak under the guise that Parker is injured. He has admitted to everything you have told us" Agent Gilbert said. Bones breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I please see Parker now?" Agent Gilbert nodded. She smiled and flew from the room. She nearly knocked into Booth on the way out.

"Booth!"

"Bones!" He picked her up and swung her around. She smiled and laughed.

"He admitted it. He accused her. She threw a fit, assaulted a cop, and then broke down and blamed Drew. She'll lose though" He said.

"You'll get full custody, don't worry" She assured him. He nodded.

"Bones?" He asked. She looked up at him, straight into his own brown eyes, so much like his sons.

"I want you to adopt Parker. I want him to be your son" He said. She started crying again, but nodded.

"Thank you Booth" She whispered as she hugged him closer.


	16. The Woes in the Wedding

Two weeks had past since Parker had broken his wrist. Many things had changed since then. First and foremost, Becca was in custody. She kicked and screamed before the police finally managed to subdue her. Next, Drew confessed to witnessing the abuse. In exchange for immpunity, Drew agreed to testify. While her life was falling apart, everything was going right in Bones and Booth's.

TThey just closed on a house in Arlington, two miles from Angela and Jack. It was large, five bedrooms, so that they could have many children, or so Booth said. It had a giant wrap around porch, and Booth was already planning on getting a pool. Bones was now safely in her 4th month of pregnancy, and barely showing. She had informed Cam, and her work, while Booth informed the FBI of their impending marriage. They were split up as a team until further notice. However, Sweets deemed them fine, until Brennan's fifth month of pregnancy at least. At five months she would be taken off the FBI liason list, and then at 7 months she would take leave from the , however, was the day they would finally become husband and wife. At 5 am, Booth rolled out of the bed him and Brennan shared. She of course, held no stock in not seeing the bride before the wedding day. He however, managed to compromise by leaving at 5am. He left Parker with her.

He drove to the hotel where he was going to be getting ready. Jared and his family was staying there as well. At 8, Jared knocked on his door with the suit bags over his shoulder, and his sons next to him. They all highfived their uncle and crashed on his couch.

"You ready man?" Jared asked with a wicked grin. Booth smiled and nodded back.

"I was born ready bro" He replied.

"Where's Parker?" Jared asked, looking around.

"He wanted to stay with Bones. " He said.

"How's the Becca thing going?" He asked in a whisper.

"Drew took a plea bargain, he's going to testify. Hopefully that's all thats needed. If it goes well, I get full custody, permanently. And Becca, well she'll get the help she needs, maybe some jail time if we're lucky." He sighed.

"It'll work out Seeley, no worries" Jared clapped his shoulder and they started to get ready. They needed to be at the church at 1030.

Well, 10:20 was fast approaching, and Booth could not seem to find the rings.

"Bro, I can't believe you lost the rings" Jared was dying laughing.

"She's going to kill me" He groaned. Jared agreed.

"Come on, you got to get to the church. You know Tempe doesn't like rings anyways" Jared pulled him from the hotel room, laughing at his brother. They got to the church ten minutes late and got yelled at by Angela.

"You did what?" She screeched when she learned that the rings were missing.

"I lost them" He admitted. Angela looked furious. Jack had to drag her away to their seats. The ceremony was small, only a handful of people. All of the squints of course, a few FBI people, including Perotta, Sweets and Gordon Gordon. Max showed up, along with Russ, Amy and their children. Jared and his group were there, along with Jenny, Joey, and her husband. Joe and Ellie were there. Ellie wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. Benny and Lynn came, without the kids, and Megan and Sierra showed up. The organist starting playing the music right at eleven. Everyone stopped chatting and looked to the aisle. First came Angela, in simple blue gray dress, on the arm of Hodgins, a groomsmen. Next came Haley and Emma, both wearing miniature versions of Angela's dress, throwing daisies into the crowd. After that came Parker in his little tuxedo, along with Brennan.

She looked stunning. Booth stopped breathing, and couldn't seem to find his breath. Parker held her hand tightly, walking her slowly down the aisle. She looked stunning in her lace gown. She was radiant, her brown hair cascading down her elegant neck. She held a bouquet filled with daisies and blue babys breathe. She smiled so brightly, he almost lost it.

At last, they made it to the alter. Parker tugged on her hand, and she bent down carefully. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and ruffled his untamed curls. He went to Jack and Jared's side and took one of their hands each. Booth took Brennan's hand in his own.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey" She whispered back, wiping a tear from her eye.

The priest starting talking, Bones clearly wasn't paying attention. Booth was paying attention to her. When the priest told them it was time to say the vows, Booth and Bones both started to attention. Booth cleared his throat, he would go first.

"Bones, Temperance, I love you. It is that simple. There is no logic, no ulterior motive to my loving you, I just do. I love the way you analyze everything. I love the way your hair shines in the sun. The way your blue eyes sparkle, and the way your smile lights up a room. I love how caring and loving you are, but how you don't even realize it. I love that you love my son, and I love that you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, through sickness and health and all that other stuff you don't believe in. You're it for me Bones. I love you with everything I had, and all that I don't." He told her. Then he blushed.

"Well, this would be the part where I said, take this ring as a symbol, and all that stuff, but I- uhm, I uh, lost the rings" He muttered. She looked up sharply. She looked confused.

"You lost our rings?" She asked loudly. The whole church went silent.

"Yes" He admitted. The church was in hysterics at his luck. Even Parker was laughing along with them. Bones was laughing as well though, so he knew that he wasn't in trouble, or at least he wasn't in trouble yet

"Well, this is different" The priest remarked.

"My turn" Bones announced. "Booth, I love you as well, with everything that I have, and all that I can. I love your son, as well, with all I can and I have. I love the way you protect me, the way you treat me, as if I was a delicately spun sugar flower. I love the way you know what I need, when I need it, whether it be a hug or a shoulder to cry on. I love that you are so selfless, the way you protect everyone you love. I love that you love with your whole heart, no half bit jobs. I love your patience with me and your compassion. I never believed in eternal commitment. I could not fathom spending my whole life with one single person, until I met you. I want to die old and happy with you. Simply put, I love you" She concluded.

"I, have a confession though, since we are at church. I took the rings, to get them inscribed before the wedding." She said. Booth smiled at her.

"Parker?" She asked. Parker came forward with a little bag, which contained the rings. Booth took the one with the circular diamond and placed it on her finger.

"I do" He told her.

"I do too" She said as she slipped his on his own finger. Inscribed on the both of them was "Bones and Booth" a tribute to their partnership.

Rice was thrown and then they were off into the setting sun, just like a fairytale.


	17. Moving In

Fairytales always had to come to an end. After an amazing week on the warm tropical island of Barbado's, Bones and Booth had to fly back to DC. During their honeymoon, Parker had stayed with Cam and Michelle. Both of his parents missed him terribly.

"I wish we could stay down here forever" Bones sighed as she rested her head on Booth's shoulder. They were on the plane, getting ready to land in twenty minutes.

"Me too" Booth agreed.

"I bet Parker would love it here" She said.

"We'll bring him and Bray here some day, when they are older" Booth said.

"Bray?" Bones asked, looking up at him.

"Nickname for Brasilee" Booth explained.

"We don't know if its a girl or a boy yet Booth" Bones argued.

"I think its a girl"

"That is illogical" Bones argued with a smile.

"Fine, we'll bring Parker and Zach down here as well"

"We'll bring our children down here when they are older" Bones said. Booth smiled.

"I think three is a good number" Booth stated.

"Three?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, three kids, two boys one girl"

"Four, two and two" Bones stated. "Equality"

"Five" Booth stated. Bones laughed.

"Let's just stick with getting Bray slash Zach into the world" Bones said. "Although a big family would be nice" She told him.

"How ever many you want Bones, whether it stops at Bray or keeps going until we have a whole baseball team" Booth said.

"Thank you Booth"

"No, thank you Bones." He kissed her head lightly.

"We need to start buying baby things, I've already started a list"

"Really?"

"We will need quite a few things. Would you like to hear what I have so far?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course"

"Keep in mind, all colors are missing until we find out the gender." She stated. "Okay, we're obvisouly going to need tons of clothing, diapers, bottles, binki's, toys, socks, and everyday needs. As well as a basinet, a crib, a playpen, changing table, dresser, closet rack, bathing seat, car seat, bouncy seat, highchair, stroller, rocking chair, a swing, diaper bags, room decor, paint, definately new hardwood floors, they are easier to clean. Let's see, we'll need another playpen for my office, another car seat for both cars, and since we'll need to get Parker his new stuff as well. Therefore, I think it would best if we use the money I have from my books. I haven't touched a penny of it, except to put enough into a trust for Parker, and now another for the baby"

"Bones, I don't want you to pay for it all-" She cut him off.

"Booth, we are married. It's not just my money. Besides, you're one of my few muses for writing those books" She told him. He snorted.

"I knew I was Andy"

"I admit I pictured you as Andy" She told him.

"Bones, when did you make the trust for Parker?" He asked.

"When I met him a few years ago, I believe it was a week after he found the finger" She said.

"You're the best Bones. I don't know how I got so lucky"

"Luck is illogical as well" She retorted with a laugh. "But I as well feel lucky to have met you" She snuggled closer into his shoulder, and they sat in comfortable silence. Twenty minutes later, the plane touched down smoothly.

"Booth, I'm not invalid" She stated as he grabbed both her carry on and his own.

"It's called chivalry Bones" He told her, with a charm smile. She lightly smacked his hands, trying to grab her bag.

"Bones, quit it. I like doing small things for you, like carrying your bag, opening doors for you, and pulling out your chair. It makes me happy, okay?" He said. She smiled faintly and nodded. She walked in front of him as they exitted the plane.

In baggage, they waited until they spotted their luggage. They had packed all their stuff into one case, to save space. It was one of the large hard suitcases, it was also lime green. Angela had let them borrow it. He grabbed it and started to wheel it. Now they had to walk across the airport to pickup. She looked tired to him, so he stopped.

"Booth?" She questioned. He smiled at her, but said nothing. He angled the suitcase carefully.

"Sit" He ordered.

"What?" She looked perplexed.

"Sit on my suitcase" He told her. "Please" He added. She hesitantly sat on the lime green monster. He placed the two carry on bags in her lap.

"Lean back" She did as she was told. He started to wheel the suitcase at a moderate pace. She was comfortable and felt safe"Thanks Booth" She whispered for what felt like the millionth time today. Booth was perfect in her mind.

They were met by Parker and Cam at the gates. Parker ran right up to his father, who easily made sure Bones was upright before sweeping his curly haired son into a hug and twirling him around. Bones stood up, smiling as Parker giggled and cried out words to his father, like faster and higher.

"Brennan, how was the island?" Cam asked. She was the one who suggested it. Bones smiled.

"It was perfect, thank you for the suggestion, and helping Ang with the wedding, that too was perfect." Bones said. Damn hormones were making her sappy. Cam laughed and smiled right in front of her.

"Hormones huh?" She asked. Bones laughed.

"Driving me in a wall" Bones muttered.

"Up a wall" Cam corrected. Bones dismissed this with a shake of her head.

"Mommy" Parker yelled and launched himeslf at Bones. Cam caught her off balanced form and helped her gain her balance back. Parker was wrapped around her waist,hugging her tightly, and speaking with his baby sibling.

"I missed you" Parker told her, his voice muffled by Brennan's hip.

"I missed you too buddy" Bones said,rubbing his hair.

"Are we going to the new house now?" He asked.

"Not today buddy, tomorrow though" Booth told his son. "But we gotta get home first, okay? Mommy is very tired from the plane"

"Oh, okay." Parker said. He loosened his grip on Bones, and instead settled for taking her hand in his. Together they walked to Cam's car. Booth took the front seat, while Bones climbed in back with Parker.

"Thank you for picking us up Cam" Booth said as he unloaded the bags from the back, "And thanks for watching Parker, really, thank you" Cam shook her head dismissively.

"He's a great kid Booth, it was no problem, trust me"

"Thanks though, really" Booth said. She smiled at him, and patted his arm.

"Take care of them Booth" She whispered. Parker gave her a hug goodbye, and then she was gone. Booth carried all their bags to the apartment. Booth lived closet to the airport, so they would sleep there tonight. In the morning, moving trucks were taking all the things from his house and hers, and moving them to Arlington.

"Booth?" Bones whispered, as they tucked Parker in.

"Yes babe?" He asked. She smacked his arm.

"Don't call me babe"

"Sorry" He winced. She had power.

"I was going to say that we should think about what we are leaving behind" She told him. "We should get new furniture, baby safe stuff, does any of your stuff have sentimental meaning?" She asked.

"The furniture, no"

"Okay, well we already have the living room, family room, and dining room sets. We have the kitchen ordered. i guess we could take your couch for your man cave basement, and I kind of like your desk better then mine for my office" She said. Booth laughed. His desk was never used. It had been his Pops, his fathers father. It was solid mahogeny, shined to perfection because of Booth's lack of use. It was huge too, perfect for all her stuff.

"Consider it yours Bones" She smiled.

"Yay" She clapped her hands. "That means all I need from my room is the guest set, my personal stuff and my electronics"

"Yeah, don't forget that new TV" Booth smiled.

"I have it moved to the new place already" Bones stated. "I think that wicker chair and table in your foyer should be placed on the porch, maybe. The swing is wicker right?"

"Yeah, good idea Bones" He slowly removed his shirt, changing into his pajamas. Bones was already dressed in silk pants and an FBI sweatshirt. Bones pulled on his flannel pants and grabbed his long sleeve shirt. He got into bed, immediately wrapped his arms around Bones, who snuggled into his chest.

"Parker told me he picked out his room already" Bones said.

"And?"

"He gave me a picture and everything" She reached around him and grabbed a piece of paper off of his end table. She showed it to him.

"Bunk beds, nice" Booth smiled. "Where did he get this?" He asked.

"Angela" Bones stated. "Do they make bunk beds with army netting for a ladder and fire pole off the side?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so" Booth smiled.

"IShe got the right color" Bones said. They had picked out colors for every room but the nursery and paid quite a bit to have them painted by tomorrow. The house was huge, so they only changed what they couldn't stand, like the orange kitchen and the pink bathrooms. Parker's self appointed room had been painted blue.

"Let's get some Z's Bones, we have a long day tomorrow" She agreed with him, and shut off the lights. She drifted off into the dream world quite fast.

The next morning, Parker woke the two of them up. The moving guys were here, they had over slept. The movers must have already gotten her stuff too since they were scheduled to stop at her place first.

"Shoot" Booth was scrambling around gathering his stuff. Most of the stuff was packed, but the bathroom and bedroom had yet to be tackled. Bones got up and stretched. She then grabbed an empty box, and starting throwing stuff in it, since Booth had left to speak with the moving men. His living room, Parker's room, kitchen and foyer were packed up and in boxes. The moving men would start with those. Booth told Bones to relax and sit down. She grumbled but grabbed Parker and sat down with him on the couch that wasn't going anywhere.

"Mommy?" Parker asked. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes Parker?" She asked with a smile.

"Can we get a puppy, since the house has a fence?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm" She thought about it. Dogs were good for a boy." We'll have to ask daddy" She told him. "What kind did you want?"

"One that you rescue, because they have no one to love them" Parker said. She smiled even brighter, he was such a cute kid.

"What would we call him?" She asked.

"Oswald!" Park yelled. She laughed.

"Oswald?" She questioned. Parker simply nodded.

"Maybe after the baby is born Park, dogs aren't good around little babies, and we need to keep the baby safe right?" She asked. Parker nodded quickly.

"Come on, the movers are done. Let's go to our new house"

"Yay!" Parker squealed. They got into Booth's SUV and started driving. They reached the house before the movers. Parker gasped.

"It's bigger then I remember!" He said. The house was huge, but perfect. It sat near a little lake, with the huge porch and large grassy lawn, it was a beautiful home. It also had an attatched three car garage, which Booth pulled into. He opened Bones's door for her. She got out smiling. He picked her up, literally sweeping her off her feet. She gasped.

"Booth, put me down" She said.

"Tradition. I have to carry you over the threshhold" He declared. Giving Parker the keys, Parker and Booth got her into the house together. They went in the front door instead of the attached garage door, so it would be open for the movers. A grand sweeping stair case met them, with a gleaming newly painted sage green foyer. Parker went to open the garage doors, as Bones and Booth checked out the new paint. The kitchen was finished as well, with light yellow walls, white cabinets and white marble counters. It was a gorgeous country style kitchen with all the stainless modern appliances. The ten person white wooden table would arrive tomorrw hopefully, along with the matching white stools for the divider counter. The wooden floor were all new too.

"What about the bathroom, that pink one?" Bones asked. Booth smiled.

"It is now perfect, all it needed was new paint." He said. They had made the pink walls light gray. Again, with the white vanity and white marble sinks and soaker tub, it looked perfect. The tub was right next to a huge picture window that displayed the back yard.

"How about Parker's room?" She asked, as they walked through the newly light brown living room, complete with new sofas, tables and a fire place. All the wood on the first flood was white, with shiny cherry flooring. The dining room was painted blue with another huge white table and a china cabinet, featuring Booth's Pop's wedding china. The computer room had the furniture and the original light blue walls. The play room, which was like a sun room, with just windows, was painted a darker blue, and held all of Parker's old toys and many new ones, all neartly organized.

"Angela was here" Bones groaned as she pointed to the animal mural on one wall. Booth smiled.

"I know" He said. "I gave her the keys. She did the detailing upstairs" Booth said. "She told me it was her wedding gift to us"

"i was wondering why she didn't give us anything" Bones said. "Let's go check it out" Booth led her up the narrower back staircase in the kitchen. They entered a hallway.

"Here's the guest room" It was painted light yellow and had gauzy white curtains that blew in the breeze. This room had a small balcony.

"Where's Parker?" Bones asked.

"Parker?" Booth yelled. Bones frowned.

"I could've done that" She said. Booth just smiled. Parker trotted up the stairs now.

"Backyard okay?" Booth asked. Parker nodded.

"I like the playset"

"Let's see your room buddy" Parker jumped up and down. They reached a door that had a hand drawn sign(Angela) that said Parker's Room. Parker eagerly opened the door, and gasped, as did Bones. The room looked just like the picture Angela made them.

"Oh my" Bones breathed. Parker was estatic, jumping up and down again. He bolted to his bed and started climbing the ropes.

"Angela did all this?"

"Jack helped"

"I have to thank them" She said.

"No, let's see the rest of the house first" He suggested.

"Parker, be careful. " They need not worry though, Parker was engross in a dinosaur play set Jack had given the child. He was sitting in his swinging chair, making his green dinosaur eat his yellow one. He nodded as they left.. Next room was the bathroom for Parker, it was painted green and blue with a dinosaur border, and was attached to his room. The room after was a simple nautical themed sun room, with a small tv and some books in the shelves. Next room was Bone's study. This was the one room in the house with dark wood. It was painted red with rich dark wood and one large picture window. It was the dead center of the house. Wall to wall bookcases were on the two side walls, leaving a large amount of space in the middle for Booth's giant desk. The hit another bathroom, this one was brown, and then their room. It was painted a light silver blue with a huge four poster bed in the middle, which was dark wood. At the foot of the bed was a dark wicker chest. There were two endtables that matched the bed on each side, along with lamps. The bedspread was white as were the pillows, save for a smaller dark one. They each had a dresser in the giant walk in closet, along with an attached bathroom, complete with double sinks, a huge tub, a stand along shower slash sauna, and a makeup vanity. Again, the tub was in the corner of two windows.

"Booth?" Bones asked. He turned to look at her, she was staring past him. He turned to see what she saw. In the corner, near a dark wood rocking chair, was a dark wood basinet, complete with a gauzy white canopy, just like their own bed.

"I love it" She said.

"Thank Bones" He hugged her tight, she was crying on his shirt now.

"Stupid hormones" she whispered. He laughed.

"It's okay Bones, how about we go see the baby's room?"She nodded eagerly.

"Angela left this room for us" He opened the door. The room was large, and right next to their own room. It had large narrow windows and a spacious closet. The floor was hardwood, with white wood molding.

"I think, white baby furnitature" She stated. Booth nodded.

"I like white, it's innocent and pure" He said.

"With accents for whatever gender it is"

"So white and pink and purple" Booth stated.

"Or white and green and blue" Bones argued back. Booth smiled at her.

"I told you Bones, it's a girl"

"And I told you that you couldn't possibly know that. I'm only four months pregnant, 15 weeks. We won't know the gender for sure until later"

"You'll be 16 weeks starting tomorrw though" Booth sang. She groaned.

"We also have an appointment tomorrow" Bones hated ultrasounds, they were too cold for her. Booth hugged her.

"It's fine, you can handle it. I'll be there" He placed his hand on her small baby bump, she was starting to show for sure now.

"I know" She said. They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at the empty room, thinking of their future life together.


	18. The Baby

The months flew by. The house was finished and looked amazing, except for the white babys room. They had yet to find out the gender of their baby. According to both Cam and Bones, ultrasounds were never 100% accurate. They would have to wait for a more exact test, like an amnio. These were dangerous, and shouldn't be done just for the sex of the baby. Therefore they waited. It turned out that Bones would need an amnio anyways, as their baby hit 19 weeks, Bones got the amnio to check for Tays Sachs, which a third cousin of Booth's had a child born with, and sickle cell, as Bones's cousin Margaret had that. That test was in February. It was May now. Bones and Booth were in the white room, peeling off painters tape from the freshly painted pink and white walls. They were having a girl.

"Brasilee" Booth repeated. "We still need a middle name"

"I know. I was thinking about that actually." Bones started. Bones ripped down a huge piece of tape. The walls were perfect pink with outlines of white flowers.

"And?" He asked.

"Tabitha" She answered. Booth was shocked.

"Tabitha?" He asked. She nodded.

"Brasilee Tabitha Booth" She said. "BTB"

"It sounds nice, but what made you think of that?" He asked.

"Parker said he liked the name." She answered. They heard the distant sound of the doorbell. Booth got up to get it.

"It's probably Angela and Zach" Bones said as she struggled to stand. She was 7 months pregnant, officially on leave from the Jeffersonian and FBI. Booth had taken the weekend off as well. Angela and her son, Zach, were coming over today. Angela was going to paint the name Brasilee on the wall, while Bones and Booth took care of the one month old child. He had been born on April 21st, two weeks early. Yesterday, May 21st, was his one month birthday. Angela baked him one twelth of a cake as she called it.

"Bones, honey, you look amazing" Angela said as she came in the nursery. She had lost her baby weight magically and looked fantastic. Bones on the other hand was nearing eight months, and was huge.

"Thanks, you do too Ang" She hugged her friend as best she could with her large stomach.

"Okay, go see Booth and Zach, I have work to do" Angela clapped, looking at the walls. Bones smiled and walked down the hall to the sunroom, where she could hear Booth making ridiculous baby noises. Her heart melted though when she saw the two.

Zach was a chubby kid, born early with over 8 pounds and 13 inches. Poor Angela. Bones shuddered at the though of her baby being that big. But in Booth's muscular arms, baby Zach looked fragile and tiny. Booth was cradling the child, walking around the room, humming and singing, making funny noises. At one point he reached up and stroked the babys soft cheek. He looked up then to see Bones, watching his every move. She knew he was good with children. She smiled at him.

"Do you wanna see Auntie Bones Zachary?" Booth asked the small child. He gugrled in response. Booth smiled.

"Sit down Bones" He told her, leading her to the white sofa. He placed Zach in her arms, and he was content. He snuggled into her bosom and closed his brown eyes.

"He likes you" Booth said as the boy smiled in his sleep.

"That's just gas Booth, babies his age don't smile from happiness yet" She told him. They sat like that, his arm around her shoulder, Zach dozing peacefully in her arms, for awhile. Until Zach started to fuss. Booth made a face.

"Ew, that smell. What did you eat little guy?" He asked. "Lesson time Bones, changing a diaper"

Diaper time went well, considering Booth caught the renigade pee in the clean diaper before it hit Bones.

"Thank good we're having a girl" Booth said. "I got hit so many times with Parker" Bones had done a good job with changing Zach's diaper, now he needed a cuddle and probably some food. Booth left Bones with the baby to warm up the bottle. Bones took him to her room and sat in the rocking chair with him. She hummed at she rocked, slowly, back and forth.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, aunties going to buy you a little bird, and if that little bird can't sing, aunties going to buy you a diamond ring" She faltered, forgetting the words.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, uncles going to buy you a looking glass" Booth joined in. " And if that looking glass gets broke, uncles going to buy you a little goat" He sang softly, not really singing, but lowering his voice and adding some tone. "And if that little goat won't pull, Auntie will buy you a cart plus a bull" He sang, smiling at her. He was kneeling beside her now, singing to Zach.

"And if that cart and bull fall down, you'll still be the cutest- chubbiest- baby in town" Booth and Bones sang together. Bones smiled at him.

"He isn't chubby, he's perfect" She said. Booth just smiled at her. They turned to the doorway when they heard the familiar squeal of Angela.

"Oh, that was so cute, although my baby is fat Booth" She said with a mock frown. Booth held his hands up in surrender. Angela smiled and picked Zach up from Bones's outstretched arms. She coddled that child.

"The name is finished, along with a few other tweaks. I hope you love them, but Zach and I have to get moving, we're going to get Hodgins, then introduce Zach to his namesake" She announced.

"Tell him we send our love, and as soon as the baby is old enough, we will visit" Bones said.

"Yeah, tell Zach we both miss him terribly"Booth added. Angela nodded. Bones stayed seated as Booth walked Angela out of the house.

"Parker should be home soon" Bones remarked. Booth nodded. Parker was in school today, it was Friday. "Let's go see the room" Bones suggested. Booth helped her up and to the room. The walls were clean and perfect looking. In the middle of the full wall, inbetween two of teh white painted flowers, was the name, written in white and curly looking. It looked amazing.

" I love it, now were can add the furnitature" Bones said. Booth nodded. He started by dragging in the new white rocking chair, which he made Bones sit in. Then he hung the curtains, which were white and lacy. He then carried in the white crib, which he allowed Bones to make up in the pink and white sheets and little pillows, along with a hand knitted blanket his mother had sent. They took it as an apology. While she did that, Booth assembled the white changing table, and dragged in the white dresser. He also placed the white postcard rug on the ground, putting the play thingy on it. The stroller was in the garage. The seats in the cars already, and the highchair in the pantry. He placed two boxes of diapers in the closet, and dragged in the boxes of clothing and hangers. Bones put them on hangers, and he hung them. They both folded the millions of onesies and little socks. Shoes were lined on the closet shelves, including shiny black chrimstas shoes from Cam, Ugg boots from Angela and sneakers from Booth, as well as a baseball hat. In two hours, the room was finished. She loved it. She was about to sit down, when he beat her to it, pulling her on top of him.

"Booth, I'm too heavy" She argued, he just held her closer, placing his hands on her huge stomach.

"I think you are beautiful" He whispered. She smiled and turned into his chest.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"2:40, Park should be home in ten" The bus dropped him off right in front of the house. He had adjusted well to his new school, a private catholic school that he had gotten a scholarship based on science scores, even though he was just in the 1st grade. He was also young for his grade. Booth couldn't be anymore proud.

"We should go down to meet him, I made him those crisp things this morning, the toffee like ones" Parker loved Bones' newest and already over it, craving. It was saltines, chocolate, caramel, and chocolate chips. Booth loved them as slowly made there way down the large staircase and out the door. Booth sat Bones on the porch swing, and sat down next to her. He placed an arm over her shoulder.

"In a few months, we'll be sitting here, fourth of July, hopefully holding our new daughter" Bones' due date was June 28th. "Watching the fireworks, with Ang, Jack, Zach, Cam, Michelle, and Parker" He said. Bones smiled.

"Everything's going to change Booth" She whispered. He brought her closer.

"It's going to change for the better Bones, for the better" He whispered. Parker's bus pulled up then. Booth stood up to way to the driver. She waved back, and Parker ran off of the bus to his father. He didn't hug him though, just tossed his bag into his stomach, causing him to make an oof sound. He bounded straight to the swing and hopped next to Bones. He placed his small hand on her stomach.

"Hello Brasilee" He said. He looked up to Bones. "Hiya mommy" He said and kissed her cheek.

"How was school Parker?" She asked.

"Good. I have a science project due, can Grandpa Max help me?" He asked. He had taken a liking to the Max when he met him again.

"Of course Parker" Bones said. "I made you some chocolate crisps" She said. Parker's face lit up. He rushed into the house. Booth helped Bones up and they walked slowly into the kitchen, where Parker had already taken out his homwork. He knew that if he wanted the snack, he had to do homework. Bones walked to the fridge and took out the cooled treats. She poured him some milk, and got some fruit to go with the chocolate. Parker gobbled everything, including the fruit, right up. Booth munched on them as well. His phone beeped and he walked out to take the call. Bones sat close to Parker and helped him with his homework.

"Problem?" She asked as Booth quietly walked into the room. He smiled broadly, and wrapped her in a hug. She smiled, but she didn't know what she was smiling about.

"No problem?" She asked again. His mouth found her neck, she found her legs going weak. "Booth" She warned. She felt him smile against her neck.

"That was Caroline, I got full custody" He whispered. Bones was smiling as big as he was now. she wrapped her own arms around him to enhance the hug. Parker, behind them, cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad?" He asked.

"Hey, Park, come here for a second" Booth said, leading them into the open back sun room. "Do you remember Drew and your other mommy?" He asked. Parker nodded and shuddered a little. Bones sat him next to her, and cuddled him into her side.

"Well, you never ever ever have to see that mommy again, okay? And she's not allowed to ever even come within 100 feet of you, okay?" Booth asked. Parker smiled and nodded.

"Ever?" He asked. They both nodded. He hugged Bones first, then hugged his father. He was such a smart and kind six year old.


	19. THE END IN THE BEGINNING

JUNE 29th

She was due yesterday technically. The doctor had told her these things took time, of course she knew that. She was nervous though, very very nervous. Booth had been called away on an undercover mission over two weeks ago. She got the occasionally phone call from the FBI director, but nothing from him. The director assured her that her husband would be home by the 28th, that was yesterday. Ever since Booth was called away, her friends took turns staying the night with her. Last night was Sweets turn. Poor kid was nervous as well. Tonight Cam was over, and she would be staying for the next week, unless the baby came. Michelle had gone to visit a friend out of state, and Cam was lonely.

"Are you okay?" She asked Bones as she sat down next to her with a cup of tea.

"I don't want him to miss this" She admitted. "He already missed Parker's birth, I want him to be there" She explained. Cam nodded.

"He wants to be here, trust me. Don't worry, that baby knows she has to wait for her father, that's why she's not here yet" Cam said.

"That's illogical Cam" Bones said with a yawn. She had just woken up three hours ago from a nap, but this over 9 nine month pregnancy was getting tough.

"No, it's not. It's faith. I'm keeping faith, are you?" She asked. Bones just nodded.

"Come on, let's go finish that knitting" Cam had been trying, unsuccessfully, to teach Bones how to knit a pair of baby booties. Even though she had a steep learning curve, baby booties were not on her resume. Cam however, was very skilled at this task. She had already knitted and gifted to Bones and Booth a lovely yellow afgan and countless pink booties.

"I can't do it" Bones sighed in frustration. Cam just laughed.

"Then what shall we do?" She asked. It was almost nine in the evening. Parker was spending the night with Hodgins because there was some bug dig thing tomorrow.

"Call Booth?" Bones asked. Cam sighed.

"We can try" She said. She dialed the director herself and asked for Booth.

"Director, Dr. Saroyan from the Jeffersonian"

"Uh-huh"

"Yes"

Her face paled. She nodded and said yes a few times. Bones was getting fearful. Cam did not look well at all. She hung up the phone silently and turned back to Bones.

"Is he alive?" She asked fearful of the answer. Cam nodded. With a heavy sigh she plopped down roughly on the sofa.

"His cover was blown, but they got the guy. There was a shootout, he got hit by a stray bullet, friendly fire."

"Where did they take him?" She asked.

"Georgetown" Bones was already trying to stand up again.

"ill get the keys" Cam sighed.

20 minutes they were at the hospital and in room 213B. Booth had been hit in the stomach, but it was purely a flesh wound. Bones was now safely tucked under his arm, sound asleep. Booth was asleep as well. Cam smiled at the picture they made and snapped a shot with her phone to send to Angela. She knew however, that Bones, being 9 months pregnant, needed more room. She convinced the hospital staff to roll over another bed. She got them as close as they could be, leaving Booth's back against the original bed with Bones spooned against him with her protruding stomach on the added bed.

"How far along is she?" Booth's nurse asked as she checked his vitals.

"Her due date was yesterday" Cam told her.

"I'm sure they're excited, girl or boy?" She asked. Cam smiled.

"A little girl" She said. The nurse laughed.

"Good luck to her, that man seems protective" Cam couldn't agree more. The nurse told Cam that Booth would recover as soon as his stitches healed and that he could go home tomorrow. Cam nodded and thanked her.

The next morning, Booth and Bones awoke still together in the hospital. Bones buried her head against his chest. Last night, he had been asleep when she cuddled up to him, she hadn't been able to talk to him.

"I'm sorry" Booth whispered against her head. She just nodded.

"No more undercover" She stated. She felt Booth nod.

"No, no more" He agreed. "Do you know the statement, I saw my life flashing before my eyes?" He asked. She nodded. "It's true. It was like a slideshow. I saw you at the airport, flipping that guard, I saw you finding Ivy that Christmas in the lab, I saw you and Parker asleep on the couch watching Nemo, and I saw you, Parker and Bray, but I wasn't there. I don't ever want to not see my children or you again" He told her.

"Booth, Brasilee isn't born yet, you couldn't know what she looked like" Bones said.

"No, she is going to be chubby and pale, with blue eyes and curly chocolate hair" He told her. She just nodded. She was too happy that he was alive to even care.

"If she ever gets here" Bones groaned, stretching her tired limbs.

"She was just waiting for her daddy, she can come anytime she wants now" Booth joked. Bones just nodded. There was a knock at the room. A doctor in pale green scrubs arrived.

"Tempe! I was told I could find you here" She smiled.

"Dr. Polk" Bones nodded to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little sore, ache like. Nothing new" She stated.

"Any kicks? Pain? Cramping?" She asked.

"Slight back ache, but I slept crunched up" She said. Dr. Polk nodded.

"Well, since you're here, now, you could opt to enduce labor, or wait, but I do want to do an examine, make sure everythings all set" She said. Bones nodded and agreed.

"Agent Booth, they're releasing you once they finish the paper work, alirght?" She asked. "I'm going to take your lovely wife down stairs with me for an ultra sound, the nurse will bring you down there" She stated. They both nodded. Dr. Polk helped Bones off the bed and into a wheelchair she had brought. Bones protested of course. She kissed Booth goodbye and wobbled off behind Dr. Polk.

Three hours later, Bones and Booth became parents. It was a fast delivery, Dr. Polk having discovered that Bones was already in labor, hence the backpain. Booth was rushed downstairs just in the nick of time to hold her hand and help her breath. He cut the cord, held his daughter and then passed her off to Bones, who was crying and smiling and acting illogically. Booth snapped a picture. Booth had been right, Brasilee was a large baby, almost as big as Zach was. She had a thick head of brown hair, ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, two eyes, one nose and one mouth. She was perfect. Booth sat down next to Bones's shoulder and kissed her head. She looked lovingly down at Brasilee.

"Brasilee Tabitha" Booth whispered and stroked her cheek. As soon as his head disappeared, she let out a loud painful cry. Booth smiled and put his hand back on her little cheek. She quieted.

"Daddy's little princess" Bones whispered. She looked exhausted.

"Looks like mommy needs some sleep, huh Bray?" Booth asked. The baby blinked open her eyes, almost as if in agreement. Dr. Polk rolled in a bassinet after knocking.

"You need you're rest Tempe" She told her. "And you need to go showcase that little princess daddy, you have quite the amount of visitors." She said. Booth smiled and looked to Bones for approval, she nodded weakly. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

"Sleep Bones, please" She nodded. She kissed the baby and Booth picked her up. She was swaddled tightly in a pink blanket.

"Booth?" She asked. He turned to her.

"Don't forget" She looked pointedly to the basinet. Booth smiled.

"How could I forget?" He asked, looking down at the carbon copy of Brasilee. Twins. He couldn't believe it. It had been a shock, that was for sure. Dr. Polk said that the baby was behind Brasilee, hiding the other baby from view. Twins. Brasilee Tabitha Booth and Braxton Zachary Booth. Both twins were clean and healthy now. Booth easily scooped them up in one arm, carrying them out carefully. One wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in a blue.

"Ohh" Angela was already squealing. Booth smiled so large it looked comical. He was beaming. Ang, Cam, Jack, Parker, Daisy, Sweets (newly together again) Max, Russ, Caroline and the interns were all there. Angela had Zachary asleep in his carrier.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to Braxton Zachary Booth" He said.

"A boy?What happened to Brasilee?" Angela asked, shocked. she had already painted it on her wall!

"Let me finish Ang, this is Braxton Zachary, and his little twin sister Brasilee Tabitha" He finished quickly. They were all shocked looking.

"Twins?" Angela asked excited. Booth nodded. Angela laughed and bounded over to him. She took in their little faces and picked one of them up from his arms. Braxton.

"How's Bren?" She asked.

"Hopefully asleep" He answer. "Parker buddy, do you want to meet your sister and brother?" Parker looked confused. Booth kneeled down infront of him. His chest still hurt from the stitches, but he wasn't worried. He pulled Parker close and showed him Brasilee.

"Parker, this is your little sister Brasilee" He said. "Say hi buddy"

"Hi Brasilee" He whispered.

"And this Parker, is your brother, Braxton" He montioned to Angela, who also knelt near the child.

"Two?" Parker asked.

"Yeah buddy, twins" Booth smiled.

"Where's mama?" He asked. Booth smiled.

"Maybe Ang can take you to see her while everyone sees the babies" Booth suggested. Angela smiled and passed little Braxton to Jack, who clapped Booth on the shoulder, congradulationing him.

"Good luck man" Were his exact words. Booth passed Brasilee to Max, and thus the swapping began.

Meanwhile, Bones was interupted while sleeping by a mop of curly blonde hair. Parker. She cuddled him against her chest, careful of her stitches.

"Hey honey" She whispered against his soft curls.

"Hi mom" He said.

"Hey Bren" Angela sat on the edge of her bed. "Congrats, twins. They're beautiful honey" Angela smiled.

"Thank Ang" She whispered. Angela patted her friends shoulder.

"Get some sleep hon, come on Park" Park refused to move though, instead opting for a nap with Bones, who couldn't refuse the little boy anymore then she could refuse his father. Twenty minutes later, Booth came back to find his wife and son snoring softly. He placed Braxton in the basinet since he was asleep, then sat down to hold Brasilee, who refused to sleep. He was home, this was his life. It was perfect.

**THIS IS BASICALLY THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE.**

**XOXO AVERY**


End file.
